Forever Darkness
by LadyOfShinzo
Summary: After being underground with her father for the last five years, while they human race was being massacred, Yakumo knows her time is running up. But when she comes face to face with the dreaded Dark King, she expects to die, or does a worse fate await her. *Trigger WARNING*Rape And Abuse*
1. Chapter 1

"The human race has fallen." Her father told her, as they hide in his laboratory underneath the bowels of, what was once called, the capital of the world.

Now it was but a wasteland. Whenever they sneaked out, under the cover of darkness the smell of oil, rottening flesh, and fums would always greet them. Yakumo hadn't seen the sun for months, and she didn't want too. Seeing the earth in light would have just made the reality of the state, or lack of it, of humanity more apparent.

Everyday, she would wake up with hopes this would be a nightmare, and the sun would greet her, along with the sounds of traffic outside the window, and the smell of her mother burning breakfast. But it was never the case. She awoke everyday (Or night, you really couldn't tell underground) to see total blackness, to hear the sounds of rats crawling through the pipes, and the constant sound of water dripping.

"I have lost contact with the hold out cell in Vancouver-" Her father continued, '-that was the last outside contact we had." Yakumo didn't feel sadness at this, oddly enough, or maybe not odd at all. She hadn't seen another human, but her father, in over five years...since King Franken's invasion of East Coast of the United States and Canada. It seemed that other people had become as distant of a memory as the sun had "Five years ago we had exactly 758 contacts...but now only us remain." At this a coldness came over Yakumo, as she looked over at her father in the dim lighting.

"Does that mean...we are the last." At this her father gives a pause.

"I doubt that, Yakumo. We are likely among the last, but I doubt we are the only ones. There are probably some holdouts that were too scared to make contact, and some without technology at all...probably hidden in isolated parts of the human world." Yakumo knew that her father is lying. But she wants to believe it. The 758 holdouts were among the most advanced protective shields of humanity. Enterrans were advancing everywhere, and carving out new villages and cities for themselves in the wake of their former masters' demise. Any holdouts that were primitive, for lack of a better word, would have been sniffed out and hunted years ago.

Tears begin to well up in her eyes. All alone...while people were so far away from her...the idea of being the last in a world surrounded by enemies. She whipped her tears before her father could see and excused herself for the night, saying she was tired.

It was not a lie.

Yakumo is tired. She is very tired. Tired of living like an outlaw in her own land, tired of hiding, tired of being scared, and tired of the darkness...and the almost eternal quiet of the underground lab.

She soon regrets that.

The alarms blare loud, and for the first time in five years she sees bright colors.

But it is a color she never wants to see.

Red.

An Enterran has broken in. This was it. She hears the sound of her father running after her.

"Yakumo!" He cries, before she can turn. She feels her father grave her wrist. She turns to see the most frightened expression she has seen on him (or anyone) in five years. A gun is in his free hand.

"Run." He says, desperately. Yakumo heart lurches, as she realizes this will be the last time she will ever see her father. If the Enterrans invading them were strong enough to get through her father's defenses then there is no way a simple handgun would do it.

He was buying her time.

"Daddy, I lo-" Before she can get her last declaration of love out, a blast shakes the building, almost knocking her over.

"Yakumo, Go, now!" Her father runs off in the direction of the sounds. Yakumo can't even steal a glance at him, before he turns a corner. She knows what she has to do now, she runs. She has to make it, make it to Hakubo, and go inside the energy pod...it would keep her safe...that had been her father's words...and plan.

The plan if they were invaded...to go inside the pod and sleep...until the war was over then somehow find a way to restore of the human race.

It was all up to her.

In the distance she hears a gunshot...but none following it. Her father...but she couldn't stop, not now. Not with Hakubo in such close range. It was the sheer adrenaline in her blood now that kept the thoughts of despair away now. Thoughts that would stop her.

Thoughts that would really lead to the end of the human race.

Finally, she reaches the doors on Hakubo's lair, the sliding doors open at recognizing her DNA, and she stumbles in, catching her breath, as the doors shut and lock behind her.

There between the flashes of red, and darkness surrounding Hakubo. Unawakened now, but one day that would change.

There is no time for thoughts like that. She runs over, and braces herself for going into the pod when the lab door explodes.

The shock knocks her off her feet, her face hitting Hakubo's soft inner foam. The lights change. They are bright, lighting up the room. Her father could never afford the power to light up on a single space for long. She can count on both hands the times he had lite up at least one room in these last five years.

She blinks, as her eyes try to adjust to the incoming light that she is far from use too.

But she doesn't have time to adjust. She hears heavy footsteps behind her. Yakumo gasps, as she forces herself with her elbows into a standing position. Her heart feels like it is about to come out of her chest. That would likely to be a godsend compared to how the creature behind her is going to end her.

Speaking of that, the creature's footstep's stop. Yakumo feels a bead of sweat run down her forehead. A part of her doesn't want to look, just feel whatever attack this Enterran has, and let her be done with.

But there is no other movement. She holds her breath and slowly turns.

There she sees the Dark King standing in the light, blade drawn, with a smile that could cower the bravest men.

She has not seen an image of him in years, but she has never forgotten him. Never. She remembers being there at time square when the footage of the Samurai Enteran standing on top of the Effie Tower emerged, and that face. The beautiful, terrifying face, twisted into his battle cry and with one blast of his powers destroyed over half of Paris. She barely managed to locate her father after the panic ensured.

But she never forgot him, especially not that look when he first let the world know of his power. He is wearing it now. It is a smirk of confidence.

Both Enterran and human don't move, as though under a spell. Finally, with one step forward, Mushrambo draws his sword. On instinct, Yakumo gives a small shriek, and tries to move back. But Hakubo is to her back, so she can no longer move backwards. She can only lean her back over the foam inner padding of the machine.

This only makes the demon smirk more. He aims at the tip of his blade at her throat. Her entire body stiffens, as the tip of the blade, ever so slowly, comes to her throat. Mushrambo is clearly enjoying the terror that must be in her eyes. The terror he has seen countless times in humans before.

Yakumo finally feels the blade tip at her throat, just _barely _avoiding going deep enough to draw pierce her skin and draw blood.

By all rights she should look away in terror, but she doesn't. She just freezes, staring into the dark eyes of her soon to be murderer.

Then against all reasons a peace settlers among the terror she feels. She waits for him to make another move, but he doesn't. The blade makes no move to finally pierce her throat, and end her life.

There is silence, but she breaks it.

"I know you are going to kill me, so do it!" She raises her voice in challenge, "I have lost everything from my home, the sun, and-" Her voice breaks at the next part. "-I know you took my father from me. I have nothing left to live for." Finally, tears start to, ever so slowly, stream out of her blue eyes.

She feels the blade gives the slightest push against her throat, and she closes her eyes on pure instinct. This is it, her mind thinks.

But then the blade tip withdraws again, and she can no longer feel it, just a small trickle of blood from where it briefly pierced her skin. Yakumo slowly opens her eyes again. The blade is now several inches away from her throat.

Was this demon getting a sadistic pleasure out of holding her life in his hands, and toying with it? Probably, it wouldn't come as a surprise since he had killed so many before.

"You are the last." Mushrambo, finally speaks. Yakumo blinks, now a sense of absolute despair that has been growing in her for he last five years comes to full bloom in her heart, and the thorns mercilessly stab every inch of heart.

"No..." She whispers, uselessly. It is a denial. She knows it. The demon knows it.

"Yes." He says, "You and your father were the last. Now that your father is gone...that makes you the last and mine." She sees the sadistic smirk on features she would have called beautiful if she didn't know him.

Yakumo looks down for a moment, as the revelation washes over her. But it is not that shocking...somewhere in her heart she had known that she and her father were the last. But now with her father is gone...she is all that is left. Over ten thousand years of history and progress, and there is nothing now to show for it, but her.

The last human raises her head again, with a fresh wave of tears.

"Before you kill me, tell me one thing. Was it worth it?" Her tone is not demanding, or accusing as one would expect in such circumstances. It is just a simple question. "Was so much death and destruction worth satisfying your hate and vengeance against the human race? Was it worth it for you to have so much blood on your hands."

The demon pauses, his expression faltering to an impersonal mask. For the briefest of moments Yakumo wonders if she has somehow reached the soul of this creature that wasn't worthy of being called Enterran, or human, just a monster.

Her foolish hopes are dashed again, when not only does that cruel smirk return, but even stronger.

"You ask me if it was worth it, human?" His voice is so full of confidence at his violence that it makes Yakumo feel even more disgusted at him, "It was." He continues, "To see your people, in all their arrogance and pride, being wiped off the earth. To hear the screams as they died in pools of a mix of their own blood and their children's blood. To see the creations your race took so much pride in being tore down."

"Why yes, human, it was worth it. Ever last drop." He says it with such sadistic glee for even a demon that Yakumo has to take pause. She looks down.

"Monster..." She says. She hears a rustle of movement, but doesn't look up, until she feels fingers cup her chin and force her to look up. She knows she is not hiding the fear in her features as her face is just inches away from the dark king's.

"If you think I am a monster, you should look at your own race first, and judge who the real monster is. The ones with the greatest crimes against the human race isn't me, or the other Enterrans, but humans themselves." Yakumo is about to question this, but she feels him press a finger on her lips, causing her to shiver, as an order to let him continue.

Yakumo obeyed.

"Surely, you have read human history back when you were in school? Well, it only gave the half truth for the most part, but human history is too barbaric, and bloody to leave such things out completely. I can see it in your eyes. You know what exactly I am taking about. Every evil that can be thought of, and some dare not think, has been done by humans to other humans. And often been glorified by your kind" He then gave a maniacal laugh that makes Yakumo lose her composer again, and let fear visibly take over her features. He doesn't miss then and grins all the further.

She fails his finger trail across her lips, only increasing her terror further. This visibly pleases him. His eyes then darken.

"In a way, I can _almost _thank your kind for not being near as cruel to Enterrans, as you have each other. But not quite. You still treated Enterrans like slaves, using us for your dirty work, butchering our bodies in experiments. In your arrogance you never saw that the race you kept making stronger would one day overcome you, and pay you all back for your abuses." He gives another laugh, which makes Yakumo try to look away, but he roughly turns her head back, forcing again her to look at him.

"I cleansed the earth, no Enterra, of your race. Now my race can live in dignity now that their masters are nothing, but shadows of the past."

At this Yakumo finally is somehow able to regain hold of herself. Her eyes are now red from the tears, but she isn't going to cry anymore.

"I see...then it is time for me to take my place among the rest of my kind." But then her gaze softens. "Mushrambo." She addresses him by his name for the first time, "I pray that one day you will find peace. Real peace, not the kind you seek in bloodshed. Since you know so much of human history you should know that bloodshed has never brought peace the human race. But maybe...once I am gone, you and the rest of the Enterrans can find a way...a way of living in peace that humans never could."

Yakumo begins to cry again, but now she is smiling.

Now it is Mushrambo's turn to look startled, but it is only a monumentally phase. He then laughs.

"I must admit...it is fitting that you are the last human because you are unlike any human I have ever meet. Most die, either cursing my name, or begging. But you want for me and my race to be happy. That is almost inhuman."

"But not enough to spare me." The last human quickly adds. "I can't say I'm ready to die...but I will accept it." She inwardly braces herself for the sharp feel of a blade tearing through her flesh. Again, she closes her eyes on instinct.

But her eyes fly wide open when she feels lips pressing against her's. She opens her eyes and sees the demon is kissing her. Terror and confusion mix within her as she tries to struggle and lean away from him for the first time.

However, his grip is too powerful. She looks up at him, the shock evident on her face.

"Why...?" is the only word she manages to get out. Mushrambo then drops his blade, it sound rings out in the now dead silence of the lab. He takes his now free hand and runs it through the brown strands of her hair. His grip on her as lesson, but now Yakumo is more terrified to move than when he had his blade at her throat.

"Why?" He repeats her question to her, "Don't make a mistake, human, and I think I planned on this. I came into this laboratory with the full intent of killing you." He trails his hand down her neck, and she moves away on instinct, but his grip is so powerful that there is little way she can. "But there is no logical reason to kill you. There is not a male human alive, so you have no hope of ever starting up the human race again."

"But that is still not the reason you aren't killing me. You have too much passion in ridding the world of the human race too be stopped by that mere fact."

The demon grins.

"Astute as well." He gives a nod, "No, that is not why I am not killing you." He suddenly graves her shoulders, but not hard enough to cause her pain.

"If I killed a human like you...one who would die with such dignity-" He begins pressing her downward onto Hakubo's foam bedding, Yakumo is confused; not sure what his actions mean. "-it would be too much of a credit for the human race to go out like that." He shakes his head.

"No, I come up with a much better idea on how to deal with the last human."

Yakumo still has no idea what he is talking about.

Then he presses his knee between his legs, and she understands completely. Her stomach fills with lead. She is about to beg, but a surprisingly soft kiss stops her. She looks up in absolute terror as the demon, known as Mushrambo, gives a sadistic grin.

"A much more satisfying end to the human race."

**If you read this story, please review. I don't want to be an author who begs for reviews, but I really want to know if the Shinzo fandom is dead, or not. Favs, and follows don't tell me anything.**

**Note: If you found Yakumo a bit OOC from the show that was done on purpose. In the show she had the mind of a seven (at beast) year old girl, and here she matured naturally because she didn't age in the pod.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Carly for Beating!**

Yakumo wonders if he was really asleep. It wouldn't surprise her if he wasn't. Because he seems to sense everything that makes her afraid, or on edge. He is truly a sadist where humans are concerned.

Even to the last one.

The one he shares his bed with.

Of course, it is a different type of sadism altogether. Sex is a powerful thing. Used to bring people to the heights of pleasure down to the worst of traumas. Yakumo can't explain what it is like, sleeping with him. On the surface he seems almost as though he is a considerate lover. He kisses, caresses, and holds her. He is never rough enough to cause her pain.

Even during that night in her father's lab.

The thought of her father begins to make tears prickle in her eyes. That is where the torture is: not in physical pain, but the inward torment that she is being pleasured by a creature that had the blood of her people on his hands. Including her own father.

The last human stares out the window, until the sky becomes a light purple, as her thoughts torment her. The sunrise was something she had dreamed of seeing for the last five years. The darkness had become almost a prison to her. But now she feels as though she was a fool for thinking that way.

She now realizes the darkness shielded her from the real darkness that existed in the world of the light. The darkness that is resting beside her right now.

Carefully, she gets up off the bed. All too aware of her nudity, she carefully makes her way to her wardrobe, as silent as she can. She knows it is foolish because he is likely awake, or wouldn't care about getting up this early.

A king must rise early for his duties after all. He wouldn't want to miss a moment of the world trembling before him.

Quietly, she opens her wardrobe to reveal a well-worn gray dress and soot-stained, formerly white, aprons. Carefully she changes into her scullery maid uniform, and secures the apron tie around her waist. Then she places the maid cap on, and ties it.

The uniform is devoid of any sexuality, not that Yakumo is complaining. But she does note it is not what one would expect for one who is technically a concubine to wear. It was already gray, but was furthered darkened by the soot, such stains never able to come out. Its length is right above her ankles, the sleeves are to her wrists, and the collar is just below her neck. The only thing that gives the thing any sort of shape is the apron.

Definitely not what one would expect of a concubine.

But no one would also expect a concubine of also serving as a scullery maid during the day. Fastening her shoes, her look is finally complete.

It is just in time for the sun is rising. Yakumo eyes on instinct squint. Being underground for five years in almost total darkness has nearly ruined her eyes for pure sunlight. In a way it is poetic irony. She can't take the sun like she used to, and she can't take the world as it is now.

But she doesn't have time for philosophical thoughts. Quiet as she can, she exits the king's bedroom to head down to the underground cellars to get to her work. She wonders if she'll ever get used to the Enterran guards' side glances at her as she passes through. Such dark looks from men with weapons.

All for the crime of being human.

She comforts herself with the fact they can't hurt her without Mushrambo's permission. Not until the Enterran King decides he is bored with his human pet will they lay their blades on her.

Yakumo doesn't know if she should dread it, or look forward to the release from this life.

She takes glances at the clocks on the way down. Just fifteen more minutes until the head of the maid staff decides she will be late. She hurries down the darkening staircase. Her eyes are now starting to hurt less with the lack of sunlight.

Finally, her descent is complete as she spots Mistress Heng, the head of the maids. Yakumo's stomach twists on instinct, as she knows what to expect from the lithe catlike Enterran. She comes up to her, and already the human can see the ever familiar look of disgust in the feline's eyes. Heng's DNA is taken from the Siamese cat, and Yakumo remembers the Disney movie, and now realizes how appropriate it was to label the species as the villains.

Heng looks on her with clear distaste as her tail twitches from where it sticks out behind her maid uniform. She looks at Yakumo as though she is the most disgusting thing that ever existed on the planet.

And she is right in a way. As the last human most of the world now sees her in that light.

"You are almost late, again," the Enterran spits at her.

Yakumo's blue eyes glance at the clock. She is five minutes early, and she knows that a good majority of the maids won't be here until half past six. But it doesn't matter. She knows that Heng will use this excuse for the same punishment she gives her every day.

"Since you were almost tardy, I have to give you the same punishment, _again!_" she hisses as though she is displeased, but Yakumo can see the clear joy in her elongated pupils. "You are not going to have breakfast until the rest of the staff is finished eating." With this she turns away with a flick of her tail.

"When will you _ever _learn? I guess it is only what I can expect out of your _kind. _Now get to work!" She begins to give her a list of chores that Yakumo knows it will take to nightfall to complete. The only reason Heng doesn't give her chores to last through the night is knowing it would displease the master, who expects her in his room doing her true duty.

Yakumo mentally memorizes the ridiculously long list of chores and gets to work right away. She knows it will be a long time before she gets to eat. The maids have taken full advantage of their boss' hate towards the human and will often lounge in the breakfast room gossiping and laughing, long after they have finished their meals. Usually she won't get to eat until sometime after ten. After that Heng will tell her since she ate so close to lunch she can't be hungry, so she also denies her lunch.

It won't be until late in the evening until Yakumo gets her second and last meal of the day. She knows that Heng would deny her even the second meal in a heartbeat if she wasn't worried about sending her to Mushrambo's bed hungry and weak. In the little over two months she's been here Yakumo has never had more than two meals a day.

In a way, living underground for the last five years with insecurity has made her used to going without rations. But with the sheer amount of physical labor she does the lack of regular food is taking a toll on her body. She knows she has lost weight. Mushrambo hasn't commented on it. At least not yet. She wonders if he'll say something once she gets to a state when he no longer finds her physically appealing, or just finally dispose of her, permanently.

Yakumo soon becomes too lost in her work of washing the stone floors of the kitchen with a brush and soapy water bucket to bother herself with such thoughts. The human doesn't notice the approach of the Enterran until she is right beside her. Yakumo braces herself for she knows something bad is about to happen. With not a moment's hesitation the Enterran snatches the back of her hair, and before Yakumo can even cry out, her head is dunked into the bucket of soapy water.

She struggles and flails as she is losing breath and the soap burns her eyes and throat. But her human strength is no match for even the weakest Enterran.

Finally, the attacker releases her hair as Yakumo is still flailing, and in her panic she falls over, taking the bucket with her. The water swooshes out, soaking her dress. She lays there, wet, cold, eyes bloodshot, and coughing.

"Stupid whore," her Enteran attacker mummers. "Always making a mess." She gives a scathing laugh as she walks away, leaving the human still gasping for air. Once Yakumo gets control back over her body she forces herself up.

This was far from the first attack she has suffered. And it won't be the last, not even today. Such cruelty has become a daily part of her life. Even then it is hard for her to get used to such hate directed towards her.

But she can't complain, or report that. Yakumo learned that on the first day, the hard way. Instead she goes to refill her bucket, and takes a moment to try to rinse the soap out of her eyes in a water basin. She quickly gets back to work.

Hours pass, and there is thankfully not another incident as the other maids get too busy to waste time bullying her. Finally, Yakumo's hunger becomes painful, and she can no longer stand, finishing up her chore. She looks up at the clock, and finds out it is twenty minutes past ten. She prays the last of the maids have left the mess hall so she can eat.

Quietly, she goes up the hallways to the mess hall, and tries to listen in. She knows very well that her presence would just make the Enterrans stay in there longer.

"You should have seen it, Xue!" comes a freshly familiar voice. Her recent attacker. "She just flailed like a fish, and laid there in the water." Laughter rings throughout the air. "And to think humans use to believe themselves so high and mighty and above us."

"Yeah, now we see what pathetic things they are, or were, now that she is in the lowest position here," adds a new voice.

"It is good that we remind her of her place. We don't want the human to think she is better than us since she is the master's whore." A snort comes.

"I can't wait until the king finally gets tired of her!" says the original attacker. "Just seeing her, among us, makes me sick."

"I don't understand why he hasn't gotten rid of her already! She is so plain! Even by human standards. He could easily have the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"I think calling her plain is too high of a compliment to her." All the female Enterrans share a final scathing laugh until Yakumo hears chairs move. The human quickly ducks behind a corner.

"We have had enough fun, back to work." She hears their footsteps leave the mess hall, and she doesn't dare move from her hiding place until she hears them no more. The human quietly makes her way to the door of the mess hall, and peeks in. Much to her eternal relief she sees no one there. She quickly goes in. The gruel is now cold, not that it tastes much better when it is warm. It is horrible tasting, but Yakumo has long since learned that flavor doesn't count much when you are hungry.

She sits down with the gruel and begins to eat, as quickly as she can before someone notices her and comes up with something she has to "urgently" do, then makes her leave her unfinished plate and keep busy enough until lunch began so she couldn't eat.

Try as she might she can't get the words the Enterrans said out of her mind. It hurts, to say the least. But it is something she has had to deal with daily for the last two months. She should have grown a thicker skin by now.

Many would say she had from looking at the outside. She would have cried if such words were spoken on her first day as a scullery maid, but now she doesn't. But it is not that she has grown a thicker skin. Yakumo is as tender and sensitive as she has always been. The words and cruelty are as sharp as daggers as they ever were to her heart.

It is just she has learned to suppress her inward emotions or the Enterrans will make it worse for her if they know how badly it affects her.

Much worse.

Yakumo quickly finishes her meal and goes back to work. While she is scrubbing a large pot she senses a presence over her. With great dread she looks up to see Mistress Heng, and her normal hateful look toward the human is replaced by a look of pure glee. Yakumo inwardly gulps, and tries her best to hide the fear that is building like lead in her stomach.

Had Heng found another excuse to punish her?

"You have been summoned to the king's throne room."

At this Yakumo's blue eyes widen and she can feel the blood drain away from her face. The lead that was building up in her stomach is now making her want to vomit.

She hasn't been to Mushrambo's throne room since she was first brought here by him. Since then she has only seen him in his bedroom. If he wanted her in his throne room it could mean only one thing.

He was finally going to put her out of her misery.

The sight of the human's face losing its mask to give way to pure terror fills the Enterran with pure joy. Clearly assuming the same thing the human is.

"Now," she says in the kindest tone of voice Yakumo has ever heard since knowing her, "clean your hands and face. You don't want to go in front of the king looking _entirely_ like a drowned rat." She giggles at her own joke and insult. Heng turns away, still giggling.

Yakumo is frozen for several seconds until she is finally able to make herself stand on her shaking feet.

Without any thought she walks toward a basin and begins to scrub her face and hands clean with shaking fingers. She sees in the cracked mirror how white she has become.

Why is she so afraid? Wasn't she thinking earlier that it might be a blessing to die instead of the miserable life she was now living? There is nothing good about her current life, and there is no hope of it getting any better.

So why is she so afraid to lose her life?

Her only guess is that it is natural for anyone to face losing their life, even a horrible one. She emerges from the darkness of the lower chambers of the palace into the light of the main halls.

It seems once again the theme of darkness housing her from reality rings true. The light she is now seeing only serves to illuminate the way to her death. She stands as strong as she can manage. She thinks back to that night in the lab, where Mushrambo decided to spare her. At least back then—surely having a human in his bed would have grown boring by now.

She sees herself in a passing mirror and knows the Enterran maids are right. She is no beauty, not even by human standards. She is average looking. The thought doesn't make her upset. It is the simple truth.

But surely her plainness would make Mushrambo become bored with her that much more quickly. These thoughts, along with her death, follow her into the throne room.

She comes from the side hallway, not directly in Mushrambo's line of sight. It is likely a subconscious measure she had taken to make sure she is savoring her last bit of life. The throne room is in the style that was suited to a Japanese Shogun, even though they were on mainland China. Mushrambo controlled Asia (and was head over the rest of the generals), and Japan would have likely been where his castle stood, if not for the fact Japan had not fared well with global warming. Something else for Mushrambo to blame humans for.

When she enters the throne room she sees someone is before the Dark King. Immediately, Yakumo ducks behind an ornate pillar, in a rather pathetic bid to buy herself more time. Carefully peeking around from behind the pillar she sees the Dark King's guest.

It is perhaps the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, human or Enterran. Her blonde hair cascades down her head, her face is so pale and perfect that it looks as if it was carved out of marble. Her wings only add to the angelic look.

This must be the woman that Mushrambo is replacing her with. No man could resist a woman such as this.

"Tell me, General Rusephine, did you really think you could hide something like that from me?" comes the king's voice in the most furious tone she has ever heard from him. It makes her both shudder and confused. So Mushrambo isn't planning on taking this woman? Rusephine?

The Bird General! She remembers the radio call from the holdout cell in San Francisco (before it was discovered) giving them a list of the Enterran Generals and the lands they now ruled. If she remembered correctly, Rusephine was made General over the Middle East.

But what had she done to displease the Dark General so much? Yakumo listens in closer.

"I wasn't intending to hide anything from you, my king. I wanted the victory over King Nipper and Mechano City to be a surprise to offer you and the rest of us," comes her smooth reply to the furious king's anger. Yakumo is fairly impressed that she can remain calm in the face of Mushrambo's anger, something everyone from human to Enterran feared.

"Well, it was a long-waiting surprise considering I know you conquered Mechano City ten months ago, and only now tell me that I bring it up."

Now she sees Rusephine lose her composure as her mouth drops in shock. And if it were possible for her to be even paler she would have been a ghost.

"But-but—" She can't get the words out.

"How did I know? Is that what you are asking, Bird Queen?" Mushrambo's voice now has a rather mocking tone to it. Clearly enjoying the discomfort he was causing in his treacherous general. "You should know I have eyes and ears on _all _of you at all times. Never think any of you can hide something from me."

"My king—" comes Rusephine's frightened voice.

But Mushrambo doesn't give her a chance to make excuses before continuing. "Save your tongue. I knew what you were planning. You were planning to use the technology of the robots to advance your own civilization while leaving the rest of us in the ruins of our former slave masters. Probably planning to take over the rest of us once you _thought _you had an edge over me."

Rusephine begins to desperately shake her head. "No, my king, I was planning on sharing it with you! Just the two of us!" she confesses. "I just wanted to show you that I was worthy."

Mushrambo is silent a moment after the confession. Yakumo wonders if her words have somehow touched him. Perhaps an appeal to power would affect the one who had rightly earned the title of the Dark King.

She takes a further risk, and peeks her head further out from behind the pillar to get a look at Mushrambo's expression. He is actually smiling, and she sees Rusephine visually relax.

It only lasts an instant.

The Dark King smirks and raises his hands and lets out a powerful blast which knocks the Bird Queen through the air and onto the hard pavement, which breaks upon her impact with the ground.

Yakumo can't stand it any longer. Not caring about Mushrambo, she runs forward to the fallen general. She looks down to see her covered in blood and groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Yakumo asks. It is a foolish question to ask. She is obviously not, but it is what humans just say to people in pain. She takes a partly clean rag from her apron pocket, and presses it against a heavily bleeding open wound, trying to stop the blood as it soaks through the cloth onto her hands.

The female general groans in pain again and opens her eyes. She looks at Yakumo for a brief second, and then her eyes narrow.

"Human!" she cries out. Before Yakumo can give any reaction, Rusephine knocks her back with a thrust of her power.

Rusephine looks up at Mushrambo, her eyes now full of fury. She points to Yakumo with a shaking hand.

"That is her! That is the human you picked over me! This ugly, filthy, and raggedly dressed human!"

Yakumo manages to sit up, her body still rocking with pain after the female general's blast. She hears the footsteps and looks up to see Mushrambo approaching. His face is neutral as he walks between the human and the Enterran. He casts a glance at both of them before turning to Yakumo, and holds out a hand.

The human stares at it for a moment until she realizes that he is offering to help her up. With the slightest of hesitations she takes it, and is pulled up into Mushrambo's arms, with his hand on her back.

She is now looking at an even more furious Rusephine. With her bloodied, bruised, and angry face she is no longer the beauty that Yakumo first saw only moments ago.

"There is nothing more ugly than a woman who uses her outward beauty to cover up the ugliness inside her," Mushrambo states, but then smirks. "Though right now the outside is matching your inside."

The female general raises her hand to her face in a self-conscious gesture. The Dark King then removes his hand from Yakumo's back and steps forward, unsheathing his sword. The human's heart stops, and judging by the look on the female Enterran's face, so does hers.

"And there is nothing I hate more than a traitor. The only punishment worthy of it...is death." Mushrambo begins his slow walk toward the now pleading and soon to be former general.

Before Yakumo can even think she leaps forward and grabs the Dark King's sword hand.

"No, wait!" she cries, "I beg you. Please stop! Don't kill her." The shock of her voice is enough to make Rusephine stop pleading and pause Mushrambo, who now turns toward her.

"And why should I do that?" His voice, surprisingly, doesn't carry any anger at a mere human questioning his actions. It is neutral, with perhaps a touch of curiosity.

Yakumo thinks for a moment. "Because I want Enterrans to find a better way than humans! What you are doing is exactly what a human general would do! Remember that night in the lab where I prayed for your people to find a way of peace that humans couldn't? This is the time to try it! Please spare her life, my king."

The silence that followed Yakumo's request could have made even the air pause for reflection.

Mushrambo stares at Yakumo for a few more seconds before turning back to Rusephine, and walks forward with his sword still drawn. The human covers her face in anticipation of hearing the female Enterran's dying screams.

But instead Mushrambo speaks.

"I have actually found a better punishment for treachery, Rusephine. I am going to let you live. But I am going to make sure the generals, and the rest of the world, know that you only live because of the pleas of an ugly, filthy, and raggedly clothed human."

Rusephine seemed to relax.

"However, I still must make an example of you." He raiss his blade, and before Yakumo can even say anything, General Rusephine cries out in pain.

The Dark King has severed the wings of the Bird Queen. Rusephine is now on the ground, wailing in pain, trashing about. It is too much for Yakumo. She looks away, as Mushrambo has a screaming Rusephine taken out and brought to the medical area.

The human's stomach twists. She has never seen this much violence with her own eyes, never. She has seen and heard about Enterran atrocities through media. She has dealt with bullying, but seeing actual violence with her own eyes…she feels lightheaded.

Mushrambo doesn't even turn to her as he wipes the blood off his sword. But he orders her.

"Go to my bedroom, bathe, change, and rest."

Yakumo doesn't say a word as she goes to obey orders.

-

The next day she comes down to the cellars, slightly early as usual. But she knows it doesn't matter to Heng. The feline Enterran looks at her with her usual disgust.

"Almost tardy, as usual." She shakes her head. "You are not going to eat until the rest of the maids are done, _again_. Why can't humans ever learn?" Heng is about to give Yakumo her usual long list of chores, but is interrupted.

"A maid going without a proper meal to start the day? That won't do at all!" comes a British accent from behind.

Yakumo turns to see the fattest person she has ever seen, Enterran or human. He is a yellow feline Enterran in a pink sailor suit and blue ascot.

"But she is human!" Heng cries, and inwardly, Yakumo sighs, knowing that this Enterran will now turn against her like the rest of them.

"Why does that matter? Humans still need to eat."

Yakumo's eyes are as wide as saucers as she stares at the feline. An Enterran didn't...care...that she was human? Her mouth drops open. Heng's expression must mirror hers as she goes before the other feline.

"Surely, you can't mean that, Kutal! She is a human...you can't not side with a fellow feline against...a human of all things!"

While all Enterrans would side against a human any day, it was obvious that many preferred their own kind of Enterran whether it was bird, reptile, insect, or feline. It reminded Yakumo of school, where humans of the same race often ate at the same table. Being half-Asian and half-white often left her feeling somewhat confused on which side she should sit with.

"It is not siding against you, Ms. Heng. It is just humans have to eat too," Kutal replies to the still stunned Siamese-like Enterran.

"The other maids won't like sitting with a human," she tells him, making another excuse.

"Then she will just have to eat with me in the kitchen." Before Heng or Yakumo can react, the large Enterran takes her hand and starts to lead her away. Yakumo is too stunned to speak, as is Heng too apparently since she says nothing while the other feline leads the human away.

But Kutal isn't too stunned to talk, not at all.

"I am the new chef here," he explains, "I have made quite a name for myself in the culinary world, if I do say so myself." He goes on about his accomplishments, and travels around the world. Yakumo is still too stunned from the shock of an Enterran being this friendly. She hadn't seen any kindness from an Enterran ever. In fact, she hasn't seen any kindness since Mushrambo brought her here.

Finally, the rambling feline leads her into the kitchen. The width of the door is almost too small for him to squeeze through, but he somehow manages.

The human is greeted by the smell of delicious food which reawakens her hunger. Even back when she was living with her father, underground, getting a warm and delicious meal was a rare treat, usually reserved for special occasions.

Yakumo is still numb when Kutal urges her to sit down at the small table, even going so far as to pull out the chair for her! She listens as he goes on about the ingredients and spices that he has made the soup with, which only furthers the human's hunger. If this is a trick it would be the cruelest yet. To get her hopes up so high for kindness, only to have it destroyed.

Then a bowl of steaming vegetables and meat is set in front of her. The human's mouth begins to water.

"Bon appetit!" he announces with pride.

But a thought now comes to Yakumo. What if it is poison? And this is all an act to get her to eat this and kill her?

The chef notices her silence and asks, "What is wrong, my dear? Does the meal not appeal to you?"

The human looks up and finally says it. "I have never met an Enterran who was remotely kind to a human, but...you are...I don't understand."

Kutal smiles a little. "Let's just say I've had a bit of a different experience with humans than most of my kind."

Something in his tone tells Yakumo that he won't reveal it to her now. But perhaps...one day.

"Well go ahead, dear! Try it!" he encourages.

Yakumo looks down at the soup, and picks up a spoon. If it is poison she decides it doesn't matter. It would be good to die with just the thought of kindness.

Even if it was just a temporally illusion.

Without another thought she dips her spoon into the soup and takes a slurp. She lets the flavor settle on her tongue before swallowing.

"Well tell me, girl, how is it?"

The human looks up at the Enterran with the first true smile she has had in months, maybe years.

"It is delicious. You are a talented chef."

This seems to light up the feline's face. "How wonderful! By the way, dear, what is your name?"

"My name is Yakumo, and thank you for the soup."

"It is my pleasure, Yakumo."


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since her father's death and Mushrambo had brought her here, Yakumo has something to look forward too. Something to make her happy. It comes in the form of a big yellow cat.

After her nights with Mushrambo, she begins her mornings heading down to the kitchen first to be greeted by the strange (in a good way) Enterran. A warm smell greets her along with Kutal beginning to wish her a good day. He never asks her if she slept well or had a good night. He knows what her real duty in the castle is, and Yakumo hopes it is because he is too much of a gentlemen to bring it up.

He sits her down by pulling a chair out as he fixes a hot breakfast for the both of them. He will go on to tell stories about how he discovered the recipes and ingredients. While Yakumo suspects that most of them are exaggerations she has come to rather enjoy herself despite that. Hearing about far off places, great deeds against impossible odds, and fantastical adventures takes her mind off her life for just a few minutes.

These few minutes are a precious time of the day for her as she eats and listens. But as the humans before her said, all good things must come to an end. Eventually, she finishes her meal, thanks Kutal, and starts to go off. Whenever she does so, she swears she can read an almost apologetic expression in his face.

She leaves the warmth of the kitchen and goes into the coldness of the cellar. She doesn't know if the change is real or in her head. Almost a week passes and the same routine repeats itself. She comes to Kutal for breakfast, then back to face the cruelty and the other maids and endless attempts at bullying, then she goes to lunch, and the same thing repeats itself until dinner.

But today, something different was going to happen. As Yakumo was carrying a bucket of soapy water and a mop around a corner, she was suddenly seized and felt a furry hand over her mouth. Her automatic screams were muffled, not that it would have really made much of a difference. She was dragged off to a dark corner and bashed against the wall. Her vision blurred for a moment as her assailant's hands released her mouth.

When her vision balances she sees three beast type Enterran maids. _Just be quiet and let them do what they want_, she repeats inwardly to herself. _Fighting is just going to make it worse if you let them know how much it hurts you._ But her words echo hollow in her.

This feels different.

The looks on their faces aren't the cruel, twisted signs of amusement that her perpetrators usually wore as they did their horrible deeds against her. There is no amusement.

All she sees in the Enterrans' gazes are pure hate.

In one swift motion, a cheetah-like Enterran grabs her throat and starts to crush her windpipe.

"You...you disgusting creature." With each word the Beast Enterran rams Yakumo's head back into the wall. On instinct the human girl tries to pry the hand of the beast off her, but it is a useless endeavor with her mere human strength. Tears begin to prick in her eyes.

"We are all so sick of seeing you here! Do you know what your kind did to us? The experiments, murders, torture, slave labor, and even rapes!" The others shout in agreement as they let all their grievances out against the human race onto the remaining one. She hears the clattering of metal, and her eyes turn to see a long sword held by a Tiger Enterran with a murderous gleam in her eyes. Finally, the Cheetah Beast releases her, and she nearly collapses, but is grabbed by her hair into a standing position before she can hit the stone floor.

"The master hasn't killed you yet and it has been months! We made bets on it, but you lasted longer than any one of us would have ever believed," the tiger-like one holding the sword speaks.

"That gave us the idea that perhaps the master is waiting for us to do the job. Maybe he is just testing to see how we long we can tolerate being around a disgusting human," the final one, a black panther type, adds.

"Even if he doesn't want us to kill you, we highly doubt that the punishment will be harsh."

"And even if it is," came the Tiger Enterran, brandishing her sword to Yakumo's throat, "it will be more than worth it to finally rid Enterra of your kind."

"Now, human, do you have anything to say before Chiefra does the honor of ending your life?" She licks her feline lips in excitement at the bloodshed that was about to occur.

"All I have to say is a prayer," Yakumo, the final human, says softly. "That my death, my blood, will be enough to satisfy the blood lust of all Enterrans and that once that craving is satisfied you will never feel the need to hurt anyone else, and live in harmony. That is all I have to say."

Her soft words have the opposite effect on the Feline Enterrans around her as rage twists their faces into pure ugliness. Yakumo once again feels the Cheetah Enterran at her throat, but this time the claws are unleashed, piercing her flesh, and she feels her fresh, warm blood dribble down her neck.

"You fucking bitch! You dare call upon the human God to hope we have peace? You self-righteous bitch." The claws dig deeper into Yakumo's throat. "Chiefra, do it now!" she orders, and the Tiger is about to carry out the order that will make the human race finally extinct when a flash of yellow appears before her, knocking the claws off her throat, and the sword away from her. Yakumo presses her hand to her bloody throat and looks toward her savior.

"Kutal!" she cries, as the Lion Enterran wrestles with the three other felines, the sword still in one's hand.

"Run, Yakumo!" he orders her, as Chiefra swipes her sword down Kutal's shirt.

Yakumo watches in horror as she sees blood spill from his belly. He stumbles in pain for a second, but then goes right back to fighting.

"I said, run, Yakumo! Go get a guard!" he screams in between breaths.

Yakumo doesn't need to be told a third time. Still clutching her pierced and bleeding throat, she rushes towards the stairs. Running up them, Yakumo prays that she won't pass out from blood loss. Her vision begins to blur. Finally, she sees light up ahead.

Once she enters the light, a guard spots her, staring at her bleeding throat. The human's vision is beginning to swirl, more and more. She can barely make anything out anymore. Her legs aren't holding up, and she begins to slide down.

"There has been a fight...down in the cellars. Kutal is hurt! Help him." With that she closes her eyes, and the last thing she can remember is the feeling of her body collapsing on the floor.

-

Her eyes slowly open. She is greeted by pure light, causing her to squint and blink a few more times as shapes and colors begin to form in her vision. The first thing she sees is Kutal, smiling down at her.

"Oh, you are awake. I am so glad, Yakumo."

The human turns her head, feels the bandages around her throat, and a numbing sensation, like she has been put on pain killers. She looks around, noting the great tenderness in her neck. She sees IVs and other connections in her body.

She's in the medical bay, she realizes.

Yakumo looks up with her blue eyes toward her savior. Kutal's torso is covered with bandages.

"Kutal...you're hurt?" she whispers. The wound in her throat makes it hard for her to talk.

Apparently, the yellow feline can also tell. "Don't speak, Yakumo," he gently admonishes. "I made it out better than you did it." He points to his chest. "Cheetahs are a cocky lot. She thought her speed would outdo me, but a lion has his pride for a reason. Did I ever tell you about how I once lead a group of Water Enterrans across the Sahara, no easy feat, but—" Then a new person enters the room. Kutal looks up and is immediately quiet.

Yakumo doesn't have to even look up to know who it is. She sees a hunchback doctor came to the foot of the bed as Mushrambo approaches. His face is neutral as he looks down at her.

"She is quite lucky, my lord. If it hadn't been for Kutal here, she would be gone for sure."

She doesn't see Mushrambo's expression change into either disgust or relief. She thinks back to her feline attacker's words. Had Mushrambo really wanted another to end her life? Some part of her says no. If anyone was going to end her life, it was going to be him. He wouldn't want anyone else to have the honor of making humans extinct.

"I see," he finally says and gives her a look of recognition. "Well, I can't send you back to the cellars. Now I have to think of what use you could serve around the castle now."

The doctor speaks up, "Well, I hate to say it, Your Majesty, but it is very likely that no matter where the human works there will be tensions between her and the Enterran staff. Likely, it would just be a repeat no matter where she goes. Perhaps…locking her up in the cells during the day would be the best option?" He gives a nonchalant shrug, as though locking up someone is simple. Then again the doctor, like most Enterrans, only sees her as human. What rights does she have?

Before Mushrambo can react, Kutal stands up. "That won't be necessary, Your Majesty."

Attention in the room turns toward the round feline. Yakumo watches Mushrambo's expression very carefully. She knows it isn't wise to ever risk Mushrambo's attention, but Kutal is doing it now. But would it be worth it?

"Let Yakumo be my assistant! The girl would be very safe under my care. I will be able to keep watch over her at all times, and she will be safe under me because I have no problem with humans."

Mushrambo ponders the feline's offer for a few moments until he finally nods. "That will work. She is your worker now." He then looks down at Yakum. "Once you are recovered you will start working with Kutal."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she answers, giving a respectful bow of the head.

The Dark King says no more and leaves. The doctor examines her for a few minutes before leaving himself. All that is left is her and Kutal.

"That was rather cold of him," remarks the yellow feline.

Yakumo blinks in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"His Majesty. He could have asked if you were feeling well."

Yakumo sighs and shakes her head. "His Majesty does not care about me. When we first met he was going to kill me, but things…happened, and I ended up here. He made me work in an environment where I was sure to suffer abuse. He doesn't care."

Kutal shoots her a sympathetic look, but doesn't argue against what she is saying. Because all she is saying is true.

He quickly changes the topic.

"I am so excited that I am going to have you as an apprentice in the kitchen. I can't wait to show you how to cook fabulous food!" He goes on about the more cheerful topic, and Yakumo is glad for it. She is rather excited too. She now has something to look forward too...perhaps for the first time in years.

It takes nearly a week until she is considered well enough to leave the clinic room. Kutal is a constant visito,r coming to see her a few times a day, always cheering her up. Not to her surprise, or disappointment, Mushrambo doesn't come by. However, there is a guard posted to watch her every night. She doesn't have to wonder why.

Finally, her time of healing is over, and now it is back to work. But it is different. She doesn't have to dread not getting food, being bullied or abused. No, she has Kutal as a boss now. The Feline Enterran has her dressed in a much brighter and colorful uniform. When she comes down the first day he gushes over how pretty she is. Yakumo believes Kutal is exaggerating, but it is nice to hear something good about her appearance for once.

An actually rather happy month passes by. She wakes up, like always, dresses, and heads down to the kitchen where delicious smells and Kutal greet her. Breakfast is then cooked as Kutal goes into detail about many of the ingredients, such as origins, histories, and scientific facts. To Yakumo's mild surprise he even knows quite a bit about the human history of these foods. Most of it she didn't even know. Who would have guessed that carrots were originally mostly purple?

Kutal takes great pleasure in cooking and making his meals and it begins to rub off on Yakumo. There is something about creating a meal with your own hands, something smoothing and homely. It was also something wonderful to share. Kutal praises her accomplishments and gently corrects even her worst mistakes that someone with only a true culinary talent and skill could correct.

The days in the kitchen are wonderful, but they are always at a much faster and rushed pace than Yakumo is used too from being a maid. But she isn't complaining. Working a bit harder is nothing in comparison to going constantly hungry and being beaten.

When Yakumo first starts working in the kitchen many of the Enterran maids complain that someone (meaning her, the human) was making the food taste horrible. Kutal would just nod with sympathy and tell them there was no food left and that he would try better tomorrow. Soon the maids came to realize that Yakumo isn't going to just go away, so they reluctantly silence their complaints.

However, she doesn't dare try to show her happiness at nights with Mushrambo. She forces her face into a neutral expression, staving off any good feeling that had come from her working with Kutal. It is not too hard, on the surface, since Mushrambo never asks about her day. She knows he is too good of a warrior to not be able to tell a change in her demeanor, but he says nothing. Yakumo prays he doesn't ever say anything.

One morning, while Kutal is telling her how the potato came to Europe, the door opens to reveal a messenger. He doesn't even look at the human as he addresses Kutal.

"The generals are meeting," he states. "You and other picked staff are going to go get ready to leave for New York within a week's time."

Kutal nods. "Understood, good sir," he says cheerfully as a wave of anxiety hits the human girl.

Going back to New York City...the meeting of the generals. Yakumo now knows she will have to face the city in the light that she avoided for so many years by hiding in the darkness. What she would see, she didn't exactly know. But she knew it wouldn't resemble the one time capital of the human world that she grew up in.

Then there were the generals. Yakumo actually had nightmares about the day in the throne room with Rusephine. She didn't have to wonder if the general was grateful or not to her. It was more than likely the proud Queen of the Birds would have taken death over being spared and humiliated by a human. At least in hindsight. And the other generals. She didn't even want to think about it.

She is already sleeping with her father's murderer. She doesn't even want to look at the rest of them.

As the week passes, her anxiety fills up. But it is later relieved when she finds out that while she will be traveling and spending her nights with the Dark King; she is also going to be spending her days as Kutal's assistant...in other words...having no need to see the generals.

At least she prays.

The days leading up to it keep the human's mind occupied, as she carries out orders and instructions for shipment.

Finally, it is time. After her first shift, she hugs Kutal goodbye, and heads up towards Mushrambo's chamber in daylight for the first time since she got here. It was a bit of a strange feeling, as she remembers that dreadful day of her uncontrollable sobbing, wariness, and how she just wished this was a dream. It wasn't until this month that things had actually gotten better.

Mushrambo isn't in the chamber, but there is something waiting for her. On the bed is a simple blue dress with a ribbon around the waist, and pair of blue slippers. It is far from fancy, or expensive looking. But it is the nicest thing that Yakumo has had to wear in months—even years. Back with her father, she only got clothing when she outgrew it, and when they went out to grab whatever fit it had to be done in secrecy. And here in the castle it was either her work uniform or a nightgown.

She pulls off her chef's assistant uniform and slips into the blue dress, feeling the soft cotton against her skin before she pulls on her slippers. She brushes her hair and sits on a chair by the window as she watches the preparations being made to leave. A large ship is outside. It looks like now the Enterrans are having to play politics like humans. Mushrambo probably would have had the meeting with just him going by himself. But setting up good governments takes more effort than that. She sees the irony in Enterrans adopting human ways, but doesn't enjoy the irony.

She still prays they will find a better way.

Finally, she hears the door open and she turns to see the Dark King himself. She stands up and bows toward him. His gaze lingers on her for a moment, unused to seeing her dressed as such. For a brief moment she wonders if he will make a comment. But he just motions her to come along.

"We are leaving now." He turns with the expectation she will follow, which she quietly does.

Yakumo keeps her silence, with her head bowed forward, as she follows Mushrambo out onto the ship. She hears the words of Enterrans greeting their King, and obeying orders. She doesn't want to look up and see the disgusted looks they have toward her.

She remains still silent as Mushrambo issues a command that a bovine Enterran look after her. The Enterran gives a grunt and tells her to follow, which she does. For the remainder of the trip she sits near the bovine with Mushrambo nowhere in sight.

After the ship takes off and Yakumo has been sitting a while, she now realizes that this is the first time in months that she has had nothing to do. It is a strange feeling; back with her father she spent many hours bored out of her mind in the dark because she had nothing to do. Then coming to the castle she was overwhelmed with the work she was now expected to do.

One extreme to the other.

It fit the Enterrans well, she darkly muses for a moment.

She doesn't say a word to her bodyguard, or anyone else for that matter. She has no doubts that the Enterrans are pleased the human is keeping her mouth shut. It must drive them mad for the remaining human to be among them and not being able to do a thing about it.

The hours pass, and Yakumo's borderline sleepy eyes open as she feels their decline. Finally, they do land, but like human airplanes it takes time for the passengers to be ready to depart. Anticipation builds in Yakumo as she tries to steel herself to the sight of a changed New York.

What had the Enterrans done to her home?

She hears the doors open with a hydraulic hiss.

The Bovine Enterran tells her it is time to get up.

She pauses for strength before getting up.

The last human looks out to take in the Earth—no, Enterra now, for the first time in the new world order.

It takes Yakumo a few moments to take in the new world. She doesn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. She was expecting a complete change in the world, but this is a mix. There is construction everywhere she looks.

The human world is changing into the Enterran world. Many clearly human made buildings still remained, but most are partly destroyed...or at least being reconstructed. They look as though instead of completely tearing down the human world that they are remolding it to fit Enterran needs. She sees larger door openings, and even a few rooftop entries. Likely to accommodate Enterrans of larger sizes and those who could fly. She had assumed that the Enterrans, in their hatred towards humanity, would have just had all human things torn down and start from scratch. But she supposes in the end they had opted instead for a more practical route.

But that isn't the biggest surprise of them all.

Robots, countless numbers of them, all working beside Enterrans as they build their new world. Robots…they had sided with her people, the humans. They had created them, like Enterrans, but unlike their biological counterparts, the robots had remained on the human's side till the end.

What had made them change?

Then her memory flashes back toward that day in the throne room with Rusephine. She had conquered their city...their holdout, and now the Enterrans had made them slaves.

Don't the Enterrans realize that what they are doing to robots is the exact same thing humans had done to them?! They are making the same mistakes that humans made. Yakumo takes a moment to observe the drills and powerful tools the robots are using to build.

She wonders if robots will one day return the favor, like Enterrans had done to humans.

Yakumo is suddenly led forward before she can finish her thoughts. She is brought into a vehicle, seated between two large Enterran body guards that block any further viewing of the rebuilding of New York City.

If it is even called that now. She doesn't know how long she is in that car; it seems like hours with the silent tension of the Enterrans protecting a human. The car comes to a stop, she is led out, and her mouth drops as she realizes where she is.

The United Nations...or what was the United Nations. The flags of the human nations are still up...but lowered to half mast. Her vision stops at the front of the building where seven new flag poles had been erected, towering over those of the former human nations. The human squints her eyes to get a better look at the flags. One is a blue flag with waves, the next is a light yellow with an angelic-looking figure in the center, and last on the left is a dark purple with no markings. The one on the far right is green with a rose in the center, the one next to it is gray with a horned helmet on it, and the last on the right is red with what looks like a claw mark through it.

And right dead in the center is a black one with a katana across it. She doesn't have to even guess whose flag that is.

"Hey, human, are you going to stare all day, or get going?" she hears the Bovine bark at her, snapping Yakumo out of her day dream.

"Sorry," she meekly apologizes.

The bull-like creature just gives a snort, and signals her to move. She keeps her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her in a nervous prayer like gesture.

She has vague memories of being here once on a field trip, but not enough to note many changes, except obvious ones like bigger doors and such. Hall after hall she passes until she finally meets up with Mushrambo, who she immediately bows to. He says nothing, but goes in. The Bovine signals her to follow him, which she does, making sure to stay to his side but slightly behind.

When she enters the room, she freezes. Loses the ability to speak, rationalize, or even think.

Six of them are at the table.

All Seven Enterran Generals are in this room. The people who led the genocide of the human race.

And she is the last human. She catches a glimpse of the Bird Queen, now without wings, glaring at her. Looks like she isn't thankful for her getting Mushrambo to spare her life. She puts her head down as her heart pounds. The closest she has come to feeling a similar fear is when Mushrambo had invaded the lab that night and raped her—even though she was too scared to put up any resistance, it had still been rape.

She feels every eye on the room on her as Mushrambo takes his seat at the head of the table.

"I see that you have brought your pet along," remarks one.

She looks up to see a humanoid Enterran who almost looks like a child, except his eyes are in the disturbing shape of a snake's, and he has too wide of a mouth. Ryuma, King of Reptiles, and General over South America. He meets her eyes for a moment, and smirks at her. It chills her to the bone. The look in his snake-like eyes clearly shows he is taking pleasure in the human girl's discomfort. She quickly looks down, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Yes, this is the one who saved Rusephine's life. I brought her here in case Rusephine wanted to personally thank her."

Masculine laughter broke over the table. They are no better than human politicians, taking pleasure at the humiliation of a rival. She isn't sure if their open mockery makes them worse, or better than human politicians.

Wasn't it a human who said, "A true friend stabs you in the front"?

"Oh, don't look at her with such hate, Rusephine," came the voice of the centaur-like Enterran, who Yakumo recognized as the Phantom King, Kimylas, General of Europe. "You know very well you brought the loss of your wings, and almost life on yourself by trying to steal power."

Rusephine says nothing to this. But Yakumo can still feel her glare on her.

"We need to get to the point of how the robots and their technology are going to start the new Enterra. Something that we would have started months ago if not for the, now grounded, Bird Queen," remarks another in a deep voice, wearing a suit of armor. Daku, King of Insects, and General over North America.

Mushrambo clears his throat. "As much as I am enjoying this we must get down to business. Has King Nipper arrived?"

Yakumo's eyes perk at that. King Nipper? She has never heard of him. All the kings are here.

"Oh, probably just late, being a lazy idiot as usual," remarks Diehanger, King of the Beasts, and General over Africa.

"Actually, I am right on time!" came a cheerful voice from behind her.

Yakumo looks back and to her shock sees a robot instead of an Enterran. He is dressed like a king from the Tudor era. He smiles brightly, and looks around. His eyes land on Yakumo. She begs God for him not to say anything.

"Aw, you must be the human who saved Queen Rusephine." Without warning, he takes her hand and shakes it. The human is stunned at such forwardness.

"Your name?" he asks, which causes her to pause, before whispering.

"Yakumo."

King Nipper's eyes widen, as a look of shock—well, as much as his robotic face will allow—crosses over his features. He then gathers himself in an instant before returning to his cheerful self.

"Well, that's a nice name." He leaves her without another word and makes his way to the table, leaving the human confused.

The meeting continues with no further acknowledgment of her. She just stands there for about an hour until a servant silently leads her out of the room. She is brought to a bedchamber, and lays back on the bed as she thinks about the day.

Suddenly, the door opens, pulling Yakumo out of her thoughts. She immediately rises, thinking it is Mushrambo, but instead she sees a female robot with a tray of tea in her hands.

"Yakumo Tatsuro?"

"Yes, that is me."

"I brought you tea." The robot begins to lay the tea on a table when a thought occurs to Yakumo.

"Wait! How did you know my last name?"

The robot looks over and says, "That is what was written on the list."

Yakumo doesn't understand. She can't remember ever giving her last name to anyone. No one had ever asked. Perhaps Mushrambo had gotten it from the lab? But it didn't seem like the Dark King would go through that trouble just to learn a mere human's last name.

She lets it wonder on her mind as the robot leaves.

"King Nipper?" comes a voice from the doorway. He looks over to see the maid.

"Yes, what did you find?" he asks with eagerness.

"Tatsuro is her last name, Your Majesty."

Nipper feels both relief and dread at what he now knows he has to do. He nods to the maid. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

She leaves the king alone, and Nipper opens up a hologram over his arm revealing the face of his creator.

"I swear, I will rescue Yakumo, Dr. Tatsuro."


	4. Chapter 4

Yakumo bades her breath as she weaves in and out of the crowd, with the big yellow feline at her side. Her anxiety both comes from the fact she is not suppose to be outside, and the thought of the giant Enterran crowd finding out who-what she really was. She tightens the hood around her head, as she peers out around her. Despite her paranoia no one is looking at her. They likely think she is just another in face in an Enterran crowd.

"There is nothing to be worried about." Her big furry companion assures her, positively. His voice is warm and so self assured that she wants to believe it. But just looking at the Enterrans around her, with their sharp claws and teeth, willing to tear any human apart, she can't believe it. Why did she agree to do this?

"No one has any idea we are gone, and no one will have any idea we ever left." He tightens his strong paw against her human hand, as he gently urges her along the bustling crowd. "I did all the potato peeling last night and trust me I've worked in the food business before you were a twinkle in your father's eye, and I have never seen anyone check in on the potato peelers."

The rational part of her wants to listen, but as a human in an Enterran world fear and caution takes precedent over everything in the world. She just finds herself leaning more and more into Kutal's fur, as he leads her along.

Finally, he points to a cafe up ahead. She takes a guess that this was first stop of their holiday together. Yakumo takes note that Kutal uses the British word holiday over the American vacation. Then again it does fit his accent. It makes her a bit more curious about this well traveled cat's past. But she knows she won't get any answers from asking now.

The bell rings as she is lead into the widened entrance of the cafe. Looking around she finally sees the interior of a human structure to suit Enterran needs. The first thing she notes is that booths are no longer available. It makes sense considering how big many Enterrans can get. The sections of the shop seemed to split into sections depending on the height, weight, and shape of the Enterrans. On the ceiling are hanging tables and chairs attached to the ceiling for winged ones. Some of the furniture on the floor is just plain huge, almost like divans, and most of the tables are fold in, and raise up. Likely for the Enterran to easily change it depending on his height and girth.

"Sago, my good man!" This catches Yakumo's attention and she turns toward the sound of an approaching Enterran. He is humanoid, but it is how he is dressed that catches her attention. To put it in the terms she could best understand, he was dressed like a kid in footie pajamas who wanted to play superhero and took his mom's curtains and his bike helmet. Yakumo felt no urge to laugh, but she caught herself gawking for a moment, but stopped.

"So who is the pretty girl you brought along? I know she can't be a fat old guy like you's date." Yakumo is caught between blushing and feeling insulted at his talk toward Kutal, but before anything can be said she hears her boss laugh.

"Oh, don't be so hasty boy. In my day and age I was quite the catch with the feline ladies." At this the helmet wearer smirks.

"Oh, I am sure you were crawling in the pussy." At this both laugh. The joke is lost on Yakumo. Perhaps it was an Enterran thing or maybe a human one that she had missed out on understanding while she was growing up underground. Well at least it seemed that the two were on good terms with each other.

"Well, anyway, my good man, this is Yakumo, my new assistant chief." He introduces her in a rather proud voice. So this Sago had no idea she was human.

"Name's Sago, Ms. Yakumo. Please to meet you." He offers his hand which Yakumo takes, as he shakes it. "Well anyway, got some seats. You can sit next to me, so Kutal there won't cut off your breathing." Yakumo looks back at Kutal to see if he is insulted, but all her boss does is laugh again.

"Good thinking, Water Boy." He seems to take no offense at jokes about his weight. But he just revealed something troubling to the young human. Sago was a water Enterran. Could he had been part of Fraken's forces when they invaded the Eastern part of the United States and Canada? Was she dining about to dine with someone who had killed countless numbers of people-including Yakumo's friends, family, and mother.

Why would Kutal let her meet him? There had to be a reason. She mulls it over as they sit down. Sago adjusts the table to their height and width, while Kutal has to go out with a much further table and higher height. A waiter came to take their orders, and Yakumo realizes this is the first time in years that she gets to eat food that she hadn't made.

When the food arrives, Kutal begins to speak.

"So what brings you all the way to New York?" Kutal asks as he dips a piece of bread into his lobster soup.

"It's King-or Queen-depending on his mood-Fraken. He is in on land in New York." Yakumo remembers while Franken ruled the continent of Australia along with the rest of the islands, but he preferred to keep to the seas. "Now that the war is over I am going to try to join his guard." After the war? Yakumo knows she is going to go into some potentially heart breaking and dangerous territory, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Why didn't you join during the war?" Sago takes a sip of water before answering.

"Because I didn't have the stomach for it. Don't get me wrong, I was never the least bit of a human lover, unlike someone here, but I couldn't stand the thought of killing innocent women and children who were helpless." He shakes his head. "Human or not, there is no honor in that." Yakumo feels comforted by this Enterran having some form of chivalry, but at the same time she can't excuse the fact that even though he didn't want to kill women and children he still did nothing to stop it. As the human saying went evil wins when good men do nothing. But once again there is something ishecan't help but ask,

"So now that the humans are gone...you don't mind fighting for King Fraken?" She asks.

"I do like fighting, but that isn't why I want to join Fraken's guard. I want to join in with helping to restore the oceans." Yakumo blinks.

"Restoring the oceans?"

"Since you are a Land Enterran you don't feel it, but Water Enterrans like me can. Whenever I enter a lake, river, or an ocean I can feel how dirty it is. I can tell how badly humans polluted the water. In fact many Enterrans who have no choice but to live in the sea get very sick and tend to die earlier than the rest of us. King Fraken wants to change that. He is going to use Water Enterrans to purify the oceans and restore it to its true glory." A slight smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "If I have children I want to be a peace knowing I helped somehow made their lives better." Yakumo stares at him as she takes this all in.

She knew that humans did horrible things to the Enterrans, but she never thought about the earth itself. Humans had selfishly used the planet's resources with giving almost nothing back. It didn't just effect humans, but Enterrans too. The Bible said that humans were meant to be the stewards of earth, but it seems the Enterrans were much better Stewards.

"But first you need to find a girl which is going to be hard with you dressed like that." Kutal begins their banter again, as Yakumo takes a sip of her tea. The Water Enterran gives a smirk.

"Yes, but at my body won't get in the way of letting me having a child."

"Oh, youngster that is what you think. I promise you I am bigger in more ways than just my gut."

Yakumo gets this one, and spits out her tea, choking. Both men break out into laughter as Kutal gently pats her back.

"I say we start acting like gentlemen in the presence of the lady and stop with the locker room talk." Yakumo is still red faced, as they both chuckle.

"You started it, but I agree lets." Yakumo is still blushing hotly while the male Enterrans catch up as she eats her soup. Yakumo mind wonders as she thinks over Sago. The Water Enterran had been completely friendly to her, but what if he knew she was human? While he didn't like the thought of killing human women, she was still part of the race that had polluted his home. Could he understand that she was not like that?

Finally, the meal is up, and Kutal calls a waiter, and generously pays for the meal. When they are leaving the cafe, Sago speaks up.

"Mind if I tag along with you guys? I really have nothing to do, and if I get accepted into King Fraken's guard I will likely not see you again for quite a few years." Kutal gives him a sly smile.

"Are you saying you have missed me, Water boy." Sago returns the sly smile.

"More like I miss the cooking and free meals, you overstuffed kitty." Both of them laugh again at this. It seems like their friendship was close enough to the point where they could hurl insults against each other with neither one taking offense.

"Ah, good one. Anyway you can if you want. I was going to take Ms. Yakumo here to the markets on a shopping trip." At this Yakumo's eyes widened.

"Kutal, we can't do that. I would have nowhere to put anything." She couldn't hide anything from Mushrambo in their room.

"Well, I was thinking you could leave it with me to hold it for you." Yakumo shakes her head.  
"Then I couldn't use it anyway. I appreciate the offer Kutal, but I can't except this." Kutal opens his mouth to speak, but Yakumo interrupts him before he can start. "Can we go to the forest and take a walk. It has been a long time since I've been out in nature. That would be a memory for me a good memory. Something more precious than a piece of jewelry, or anything. Besides I don't think I will get a chance to see the forest again for a long time...with our work schedule."

Kutal pauses as a thoughtful expression comes over his face before he nods.

"That sounds much better than a shopping trip, anyway." Sago says, giving his own opinion. "Why I don't think anything on land can compete with the beauty of the sea I still enjoy a good time in nature."

"Well, lets get on with it my companions. The sun hasn't even hit noon, yet so we will have time." At this the human girl remembers that she only has till sunset in order to be back at the United Nations...or The Enterran Central Government Command, as they now called it.

Together they went past the hustle and bustle of the New Enterran Capital and went towards the forest. It was a little under a two hours walk to get there. Yakumo took note that the further away they got from shiny renovated capital the more destruction of human homes and buildings they saw. Half destroyed humans, and fallen towers were in their path, along with broken assault roads. But that wasn't even the most notable thing she saw.

It was the poverty around them. The Enterrans further out from the city had made homes in the wrecked buildings and judging by their clothing and living situations she could just tell they were among the poorest of the poor, looking worse off than the human lower classes ever did. It hadn't occurred to her the thought of Enterrans living in poverty. In a way she had assumed that the Enterrans in wanting to build a world so completely different from humans would want to eliminate human evils such as poverty.

But here she sees it with her own eyes. And it didn't let like they received the basic aid that human governments had provided for their underclass. These Enterrans were obviously living in the slums, and had not reap the bounty that a world free of humans had promised.

She thinks back to the politics of the generals meeting and the slavery of the robots. Didn't the Enterrans realize they were repeating the exact same mistakes and evils that humans had done? She doubted it.

They walked further and further into the forest until the only recorded that humans had been there was the trail paths. Her fellow traveling companions hadn't said a word, likely enjoying the scenery as much as she had. Then she saw it, a small humble church. She stopped in front of it, staring at it.

"That's just a relic of one of the human religions." Sago informs her, having no idea of her knowledge of the it. "Let's go on." He makes a move to go further down the path. But Yakumo can't stop staring at the church.

"Yakumo?" She hears Kutal's voice gently call. She slowly turns to him.

"Would you two...mind if I went in there...alone?" Sago looks at her strangely, and is about to say something when Kutal cuts him off.

"That would be perfectly all right, Yakumo. We will wait out here for you." She bows her head in thankfulness.

"Thank you, Kutal and Sago, I promise I won't be in there for long." She then goes into the church, cautiously entering the crumbling building, and tenderly opening the door. Dust greets her, and she coughs. Stepping into the building she looks at the pews down to the pulpit.

She remembers her mother. Her mother was a devote Southern Baptist in contrast to her irreligious, sometimes Shinto father. He hadn't protested her mother taking her to church though, but he always reminded Yakumo that in the end it was her decision on what religion to follow. She remembered her mother and father having disagreements, but not quite fights over it. Her parents were a rather strange pair.

Her mother's name was Rebecca a girl from the Deep South who had come to New York to study biology. She had freckles and fiery red hair with a temperature to match. She was open and friendly though and would talk to anyone who came in her path, calling them honey or darling. She said it was Southern hospitality, and if Yakumo wanted to be a Southern Belle she should learn it. Yakumo had tried to replicate her mother's manners, but luckily she wasn't pushed into addressing women as Ma'am since it meant something different in New York than it did in the South.

Her father on the other hand was a third generation Japanese immigrant from a family that had been relocated to America once the sea levels of Japan started to rise. Kind, thoughtful, soft spoken, and rather shy. He kept to himself, and her mother always told her that she had to hoist him over her shoulder, and carry him over to the altar because he was too shy to ask her to marry him. Yakumo's father always blushed, and assured her that he was the was the one to propose.

It didn't take a genius to see who Yakumo takes after.

Yakumo slowly, almost reverently, walks up the aisle. She looks at the shards of what was once stain glass window around the floors. A few of the window shards were still standing. But this is as good as you got to an intact holy human site. She doesn't even want to think or know about what could have been done to the great cathedrals of Europe.

But her mind wonders from the building itself to the humans that once made up this congregation. Many of the religious most have thought that it the war with the Enterrans was a sign of the second coming, and that they would seen be raptured up. She could see in her mind's eye of them in underground bunkers holding hands as they prayed until the Enterrans found them...and left no survivors.

Finally, she made her way to the steps to where the pulpit lie, and she gasped at what she saw was on there.

A Bible.

The human slowly picks up the Bible, with such care that one might think it would turn to dust the moment she handles with the as delicately as a newborn baby, and examines it.

Old, worn, but priceless.

All human religions had strictly been banned, especially big ones like; Christianity, Islam, and Hinduism.

Finding something like a Bible so close to a heavily populated Enterran city was something in itself. She then clutched it to her breasts. She had something. Not just something of her human heritage, but something of her mother as well. She then walked over to a pew, and dusted it with one hand, while still clutching the Bible to her chest, before sitting down.

She cautiously opens it, and as she fears the pages were brittle. She is afraid to flip, but instead she just reads the opening chapters of Genesis: the creation of the earth and man.

Hearing it as a child it was nothing but a simple lesson about how important it was to obey God. But now as an adult it took a different meaning. According this Bible, the Lord of all Creation had made fastened humans in the likeness of himself.

Humans had done what God in the Bible had done. They created creatures in their own likeness, but not just human likeness, but of almost every animal on earth. They had played God, and like humans they had went against him.

Perhaps the analogy is not that accurate. God had given humans a paradise to live in with no sickness, pain, fear, or death. Humans had only betrayed God out of greed and curiosity. Perhaps it is more accurate to say that humans were still like Adam and Eve in their fall. Humans had made Changeling their slaves. As one of the commandments said only God could give and take life. This was a commandment broken when humans created the Enterrans. Once again for greed and curiosity.

The irony is almost too much for her that humans had doomed themselves in the way this archaic text had said they would from the beginning.

Looks like humans never really changed.

And it looked like Enterrans were following in the same footsteps of their creators.

All fall short of the glory of God in the end

Now she carefully closes the Bible. Then she pauses for a moment before placing it in her knapsack. She doesn't know how she will keep it secret, but she couldn't leave it just laying her for any straggling Enterran to find. She then gets up ready to leave...when she hears a voice.

"Somebody please help me! Get me down!" the voice cries. "Please, anyone, somebody, help!" It sounded like a boy, a young boy. Yakumo runs out of the church, and finds Kutal and Sago looking around.

"Did you hear that?" She asks. Then it comes again. "Please! Somebody!" She turns in the direction of the sound.

"Whoever it is we need to help him!" She is about to go in the direction when a firm paw on her shoulder stops her.

"Yakumo, things aren't always what they seem. It could be a trap, and there are plenty of traps set in this new world." Yakumo bites her lip, as she thinks this over. But then there was that voice again, calling for help. The human has to go. She breaks free of his paw.

"I know it might be a trap, but I just can't leave when somebody could be hurt." She then rushes off in the direction of the pleas for help. After a moment's hesitation she hears the sound of footsteps following her.

The sound of roaring water comes to her ears, as she passes through the final bush and now she realizes that she is on the cliff of a water fall. But she doesn't see the person calling for rescue. She can now hear the boy's cries perfectly clear. But he is nowhere to be seen. She hears the bushes rustle behind her as Sago and Kutal join her.

"Where are you?" Yakumo shouts.

"Down here!" The human girl steps forward, utterly confused, until she sees it. Metal chains over the edge of the cliff. With as much care as she can, she comes to the edge of the cliff, gets on her knees and looks down. There is a boy down there. She can't see his face, but she can tell he is dressed in orange and black clothing with purple hair.

"Don't worry I will get you out." She looks at the chains and tries to lift him, but her mere human strength barely manages to pull him up no more than a few inches, but her strength gives out, and she drops it. The would be damsel in distress is not happy about this.

"Hey, be careful with you."

"Wow, what an ungrateful brat." She hears Sago comment behind her.

"Yes, I do agree. I think we should just leave him here if he is going to talk like that to someone who is trying to help him."

"No, wait! Come on, I've been hanging here for almost a day. Cut me so slack will you guys?" Yakumo is about to try again when Kutal speaks up.

"Let me do the honors, my dear."

"Eye of the Lion" She hears a sudden whirl, and sees a flash of light she looks behind her and gasps. No longer is she seeing the cuddly fat cat, but a tall, strong, and fierce looking lion.

"Wow, Kutal, so this is your hyper form. Now I am starting to believe you have gotten all the pussy you claim you have gotten." The lion laughs with more gusto in his new form.

"Trust me, Water boy, I don't need this form to charm the ladies." Yakumo still doesn't get what this pussy thing is about. But she doesn't have time to think it over as the boy screams again.

"Hey, stop with the dick talk and get me out of here already."

"Can we please just leave the twerp here?" Said Sago, clearly getting annoyed by the demanding tone of the person they are about to help. At Sago's words the boy lets out a string of curse words. Kutal walks over to the edge of the cliff and takes a piece of the chain in both his lion paws and easily breaks them and begins pulling him up.

"Finally!" The boy yells happily. Kutal finishes pulling him up, and sits him down on solid ground. Yakumo now sees his face. He is a young looking one. Likely in is early to mid teens. Yakumo pegs him at fifteen at the most. Kutal easily breaks his chains.

He gets up, and shakes himself to get blood circulation, Yakumo guesses. He then gets up and starts walking away from them, not sparing them a glance.

"Thanks, guys." He waves at them from behind as he heads back into the forest.

"What an ungrateful little bitch." Remarks Sago.

"I quite agree." Says Kutal, now back to his normal state. "I hate to say it, Ms. Yakumo, but I say you wasted your day off on him. But Yakumo just smiles and gets up.

"No, I don't think it was a waste at all. I helped someone in need. That is all the reward I need." She then looks up at the sun, and gasps. It is past noon.

"Kutal, let's hurry back! Goodbye, Sago" She takes off first, and doesn't hear the final exchange between the Enterrans.

"What kind of girl is she? Even the nicest person I know would have been pissed at someone acting like that when they were helping them." Kutal just gives a catlike grin.

"That is just the way Yakumo is. I had a good day with you. Good luck on joining the guard." He says, as he follows behind with Yakumo.

They hurry back, making their trip back to the Central Enterran Government Command faster than when they left.

But something is wrong.

Something is gravely wrong.

Buildings are torn, asphalt is broken, and blood is covering the streets.

"What happened here?" Yakumo asks herself, intending no one to hear.

"Robots: that is what happened here." Yakumo looks behind her to see a winded fly like Enterran.

"Robots?" Yakumo asks again.

"Yeah, robots, first they were just doing their jobs of building and cleaning...and then a few went rouge and started to slaughter, and fight everyone in sight. The Generals' Guard was eventually called in and they brought them down easily enough, but enough damage had already been done." The Enterran explained.

"Thank you for telling me. I hope you or anyone else you love didn't get hurt in the battle."

"I hope so too, Lady, be careful out there." Kutal and Yakumo know rush back to the Government Command, but Yakumo's mind is whirling with just what she found out. Robots had rebelled. They had rebelled just as she had guessed, but she was still in shock. She couldn't believe this had happened..so soon at least.

Finally, they make it back in time, only to find the kitchen empty. She prays that no one has noticed she was missing for the day.

"Hey, you two!" Yakumo jumps before coming face to a guard.

"Now with the robots attacking the entire Command is on lock down." He didn't mention anything about her being gone. Good, it looks like she hadn't been caught.

"I see." Nods Kutal. The guard now turns his attention to Yakumo.

"Human, you must return to King Mushrambo's chambers until the robot menace is contained you are to be there at all hours. Yakumo heart sinks.

"You mean I will no longer be working with Kutal?"

"No, you will be staying in King Mushrambo's chambers like I just said." Snaps the Enterran. "Now follow me." Yakumo gives Kutal one more longing glance before following the Enterran. So now she would be stuck in Mushrambo's rooms all day, for who knows how long. What was she going to do with no one to talk too. She doubts that Mushrambo would be much of a conversationalist.

She is lead into the dark room, and once she steps the door is shut and she hears the sound of it being locked. She looks at the clock, and now she knows she has time. She carefully removes the Bible from her knapsack. Now she has to find a way to hide it. Looking around, there is not much furniture. To Mushrambo's credit he never seemed to be big on surrounding himself in personal luxury while his throne room was grand, his personal quarters never were. She suspected that the reason for the throne room's opulence was to remind people that he was Emperor of the new world, and that you would be best to not forget it.

Still there was the matter of hiding, what they called, the good book. She knew a drawer wouldn't work. She thought maybe that hiding it in plain sight among the unused bookshelf might work, but the golden letters of the Bible were still printed on the spin of it, even if they were faded. It wasn't a risk she was willing to take, and every time the Dark King would near that area her heart would be on edge at the thought of him discovering it. The human considered under the bed, but the maid would likely check under there. The maids would also sort through any drawers.

The dresser. She went on the floor and crawled to it, and there was a little space between the floor and the dresser. She puts the Bible beside the opening and sees there was just enough space. In truth she doesn't want to risk the possibly of damaging the worn Bible by shoving it into such a narrow space, but what choice does she have? She tries to gently push the Bible between the dresser and the floor. She bites her lip, as she is forced to give it a hard shove, and force it through. She sees the cover bend as she does so. It cringes, but finally she forces it through.

Now there was the trouble of getting it out when she wanted to read it. But that was a problem for another time. She goes to lay on the bed, and looks up the ceiling, thinking about her day. It seems that all Enterrans, but Kutal for reasons she didn't know, had a hate, or at least strong dislike of humans. She wondered how differently Sago would have treated her if he knew she was human. Considering his chivalry towards women, he probably wouldn't have attacked her, but he likely wouldn't have been friendly either.

Then her mind wondered towards that boy she saw. She wonders what had gotten him in enough trouble to be suspended over a waterfall in the first place. Could he have done something really bad? Had she released a dangerous criminal? But something inside her tells her she didn't. While the boy was a brat her heart told her, but he was no monster.

But if she was wrong, she guesses it doesn't matter.

She will likely never see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I am trying to get one of my novels self-published so updates on this and other stories will slow. Sorry everyone. But I will try to update as much as I can**

**WARNING;SEXUAL CONTENT**

The news of the robot rebellion has shocked the New Enterran Capital to its core. The last thing the new world needs after recovering from a war world is a rebellion. It is a shot in the back. Enough to not to damper the new nation, but to certainly stun it for a moment and leave it in shock.

King Nipper keeps his smiles to himself at the arguing generals. While playing dumb is certainly not the role he wanted it seems to be having its benefits now with him having a front role seat to the oppressors of his people scrambling around for answers to the cause of this.

Enterrans...so foolishly simply. He has never liked them not before their creation and certainly not after. They were created from the lowest of earth's lifeforms whose only saving grace was that they were given human DNA. They were so unlike himself and his machine brethren; created by humans to be the heights of perfection of science, logic, and morality. As much as he misses humans he couldn't deny he was fairly bitter towards them now for creating another race when they already had robots and now the race, which he viewed as inferior, was now ruling over him and his people in place of humans.

It is ironic that for all the hatred the Enterrans held toward humans it was the humanoid among them that had been the reason behind their triumph over their creators. Mushrambo, was a humanoid and two out of the three big three lower generals were also humanoid. They were creatures that was designed to kill...a powerful weapon from the start. He remembers well when his creator and the other scientists in the world begged the politicians and business leaders of the world to stop making warrior Enterrans. Enterrans had free will, and could turn on them, they had warned. Use a robot instead, they had pleaded against closed ears.

But the creation of the Warrior Enterrans had caught the eyes of the world's most powerful men. Their ability to topple governments and armies single handily had won over the human's leaders good sense. In the end money and power had won out over common sense. Now humans had paid for it in the ultimate way.

"Have you found anything, yet?" He hears the Beast General impatiently asking the Phantom one, who was busy typing away on the computer.

"No, not yet. All I am mostly finding on this internet is videos of humans fucking. I am starting to wonder their computers were more about reproduction than technology." He says with a fair amount of sarcasm that the Beast General was unlikely to get. Diehanger was known as the slowest (to put it nicely) among the generals and wouldn't pick up on Kimylas' subtle sarcasm.

The beast gave an irritated and breathy sigh that ruffled his fur, as he laid his head on his paws. But his words had caught the attention of the Reptile General who was now trying to look over the shoulder at the broad shoulder general's laptop. Not an easy feet when you were under five feet. Kimylas pretended not to notice Ryuma's presence for a few moments, before turning to meet the Reptile General's gaze. He slightly closed the laptop and narrowed his gaze.

"Aren't you a bit _too _young to be watching this?" And as always the not quite five foot general rose to the bait. He gave a hiss.

"You know damn well I am forty-three!"

"Oops, well...you can't blame me for making such a mistake considering your youthful glow and bright eyes."

"And the fact you look like the twelve year old son of a clown and a crack whore." Pipped in the Beast General. Ryuma gave a rather bitter grin.

"One out of three isn't bad...I suppose." Kimylas and Diehanger decided not to push it since no one wanted to deal with Ryuma's mommy issues.

"Have you found out anything about the robots, yet." Came a new and powerful voice from the doorway. Even Nipper froze at the voice, as they turned to see General Mushrambo looming in the doorway. All jokes and lack of seriousness were forgotten no one wanted to be at the end of the General's displeasure.

"No, your majesty. I nor King Nipper have any idea where the rebel's framework could be. Of course, it is a lie. Kimylas likely suspected it and the Dark King, judging by his gaze to the robot leader knew it. Nipper was glad for his ability to shut down any receptors that could show any emotion that could give him away. But he knew very well the Dark King was on to his treachery. While Nipper himself had purposefully kept the exact details hidden from himself, but he had every robot that had been dismantled hard drive transferred back to Mechanco city to be rebuilt. He had light contacts with the rebellion, but kept himself out of the dark enough so that Mushrambo couldn't be able to extract any information out of him.

And there is another reason that he Mushrambo wouldn't kill him, at least not yet, Nipper is the only thing holding the robots together as a leader. With him dead at the hands of the Emperor of Enterra it would only scatter the robots into fractions and cause the robots to now fully rebel without a central command or goal. Something that the newly born Enterra couldn't withstand.

The power to lightly irritate Mushrambo gave Nipper the greatest pleasure he had felt in over a decade. Though he knows it won't last.

"I have all my resources dedicated to finding the root of this rebellion and pulling it out by its roots." Nipper told the Dark King, technically the truth. He was dedicating sources to the rebellion to pull it out by its roots and bring it more into the open not destroy it.

"I'll be waiting for your information. I also have my researches working with you." There is warning to Mushrambo's tone, but it doesn't matter to Nipper. Technology is not Mushrambo or the Enterrans domain. Besides he doesn't need the capital rebellion to last forever, just long enough to find a way to go Dr. Tatsurio's daughter out.

Without a word, Mushrambo leaves.

Soon...he promises his late creator...soon

–

Yakumo is laying on the bed as she flips through the pages of the large tone she is reading, Satanic Verses such an odd novel, but enough to hold her attention. But to think that this novel once caused a leader of another nation to order the assassination of another...and for rioting and murders to take place. All over just a book. If humans could be this petty...how much right did she have to judge the Enterrans? Humans killed each over things as small as books, and humans had somewhat accepted and defended it. Enterrans had been killed, enslaved, tortured, and all kinds of evil. There reaction was really not that much different than the example that their creators had set.

She hears the door open and looks up to see none other than the dark king himself in the doorway. It is so early...why is he here? Her mind starts to naturally think it is sex, as she watches Mushrambo move over to the wardrobe and began to remove his armor. She naturally tenses, but doesn't move from her position on the bed. After all she is use to it now...right? Yakumo feels the Dark King's weight on the bed...and waits for his hands on her...but she feels...nothing. She pauses for a few moments before she looks over.

He is laying down with his eyes closed.

The Dark King is resting….

It is so strange. Yes, Yakumo has seen him asleep in the early mornings, but this is different. Just seeing him...tired and needing of basic rest.

For lack of a better word it makes him seem...human.

The destroyer of an entire race. The man who had single handily toppled governments. The Emperor of the world...was tired. She turns back to her book...but her mind is elsewhere.

The setting sun starts to darken the room, and the coming darkness awakes the Dark King from his slumber. She feels his shifting body, her heart tightens. Yakumo feels a hand on her shoulder as she is urged to sit up. The last human closes the book, as she feels a kiss on her neck, and him reaching towards the buttons on the front of her dress.

"Your majesty-" She blurts out. "-there is something I need to ask you." She knows she has now entered dangerous territory. The last time she truly spoke to him was in the throne room during the Rusephine incident. During there evenings together she never speaks, and Mushrambo never says anything to her. The deed is carried out with her silent disgust.

"What could you possibly have to ask me?" She flinches from the tone. Her mouth goes dry as she works up the words.

"It is about...the robot rebellion." She tries to begin. She hears a grunt from him.

"If you are worried about your safety…there I no need, Human, this is the most protected place in the city."

"I know I am safe, but what about the citizens?" Her mind flashes back towards the hovels and shacks she has seen earlier. Were they being protected?

"The General's guards are fighting the robots. Enterrans are not like humans most of them can take care of themselves."

"But what about those...who can't...or are just not strong enough to handle the robots." Her voice is so weak, so trembling. She doesn't know if Mushrambo prefers her weaken voice or is disgusted by it.

"If they are too weak to defend themselves then they have no place in my world." At this Yakumo gives a horrified gasps, and scrambles out of Mushrambo's arms and off the bed. She looks down on him and says.

"How can you say that about your own people! You are their leader! You are suppose to protect them." Then Yakumo freezes. She has broken a taboo. She has defied the Dark King..something no one should do especially not a mere human.

And judging by the rage on Mushrambo's face he agrees. He gets up..and Yakumo backs away. She is cowering...a tip of begging on her tongue. But the words dry up.

"You dare tell me how to run my Empire." His voice is vicious. "You, a pathetic _human_." He does human like it is the most disgusting thing that could ever be. "Your race did nothing but misery for my people which is why I wiped you out. Now you lecture me on how to be a lead my own people."

Yakumo knows that she should beg, apologize, be on her knees pleading. But she doesn't. A part of her takes over...a part of her that knows what is right no matter what.

"It doesn't matter that I am human. It is still wrong. You can't just let your people die for not being strong enough. That is a horrible world!"

A smile comes to his face. She recognizes it too well. It was the smile on his face that he wore after he killed her father and raped her.

"How pathetic...but what else can I expect out of a human. You tell me I shouldn't make the same mistakes that your human leaders did, and that is what I am doing. Have you ever thought that perhaps the protections that your governments put on you left your kind helpless to defend themselves?

You had surveillance everywhere and weapons that only the police and soldiers could wield, but not an average citizen. Your world of technology and convenience left your survival instincts atrophied, so once your civilization crumbled you were no better than helpless babes. I am not going to repeat the mistakes of your leaders by allowing my people to grow weak. I will make a world of warriors where true strength and survival determined your place in the world. Not ill gotten wealth and power."

Yakumo is stunned silent for a moment by both his anger and his heartlessness. Yes, she knows he is a cruel man, but to his own people.

"That is a horrible world! Yes, humans were helpless when our governments failed, but that doesn't mean you have to leave your weaker citizens helpless. What about the children, elderly, or disabled?"

"For the young it is best to weed out the weak and foolish early. The old ones should collocated their strength, and if they lose it then it is their own fault. And there is no room for those weak in body and mind in my world. It is either overcome or die."

She covered her mouth. She had felt fear, terror, and awe at this man. But now a new feeling came rolling within her. Disgust.

"Your world...is disgusting! A world of strength! That is no better than the humans. Humans separated themselves on things like race, money, religion, and power. Don't you see that some Enterrans are naturally stronger than others? An Enterran who has the powers of a lion can easily beat one with the powers of a fly. Just like skin color shouldn't have judged a humans worth, strength shouldn't determine an Enterran's worth. What about intelligence to build technology? Wisdom to lead? And kindness to do what is right? I know that is more important to the world than strength!"

Yakumo was too caught up in the sheer passion of the moment that the natural fear of the Dark King had left her.

She had lost survival instincts...it came to her as she felt a hand wrapping around her windpipe, not quite crushing it. On instinct she uselessly tried to remove it, as she struggled the tiny breathes of air she was now allowed.

"My world disgusting? Oh...my dear little pet." With his free hand he took a strand of her brown hair, and, in a mock gesture of affection, stroked it. "Those things are found in strength, wisdom and intelligence to win a battle, except kindness, but that is not needed. There was hardly any kindness in the human world and there is no need for it here. You humans got along just fine without kindness..and those of you who embraced it fell first. That is why I will lead this new world into a place of strength. That is how and why I am the only one worthy to lead Enterrans into a new era."

At this point Yakumo is choking. She is lightheaded and her vision is becoming fuzzy. She should beg. But she doesn't.

"You are not a leader!" She manages to choke out. "A leader...loves his people...and does what is best for them. What you are is a tyrant." At this his fist tightens, and she can barely make anything else out.

"Is that so? Then let me be a tyrant then...in the end the world is mine to make as I see fit. That includes who lives in it. I am now wondering if the should include you." It takes Yakumo several moments.

"Kill me...if you wish." She is choking hard now, "But please protect your people. Don't be..a...tyrant. I beg you."

Everything goes black...then she feels her body hit the ground hard…

Yakumo is in shock for several moments...as her body recovers its stolen breath and pain works in her. She manages to open her eyes, but not able to get up off the floor. Mushrambo is looking down at her, smirking.

"Always such a selfless girl. Even at the gateway of death and you beg for others. I think you should be thanking me, Yakumo. You couldn't have survived in the human world anymore than my world." Through the dizziness she somehow makes out Mushrambo's words.

"What...are you...talking about?" At this the Dark King lowers down on one knee, and leers over her fallen body. He gently touches her flushed face.

"The human world might have not valued strength in the way that I do, but they still valued it with your soft heart your fellow humans would have long taken advantage of you. In the end you have no strength in either my world or the human world. So it is best you are under my protection, the strength of the strongest and most powerful man the humans and Enterrans have ever known." Yakumo tries to sit up, but her strength is non-existent as she falls back down.

"You...are not..strong..in my eyes." At this Mushrambo's eyes narrow.

"What, Human?" Anger is clear in his voice. It was likely no one had challenged his claim of strength in his entire life.

"Murder, destruction, and hate...it is easy, very easy to do. Anyone can hate. Anyone can destroy, and anyone can kill. It is easy. But..loving someone, forgiveness, kindness, and standing up for..what is right is not easy to do. The strongest thing a person...can do...is...love...and be kind." Mushrambo shakes his head.

"Such a fool."

"Has anyone else, but me ever stood up to you like this? Me with no power of my own?" She asks. At this the Dark King eyes widened, as the closest thing she's ever seen to shock comes over his face. It lasts for only a few moments...before it is replaced by a smirk.

"Well played human, well played." Without another word he delicately picks her up from the floor, and carries her over to the bed and lays her head down on the soft pillows. She closes her weakened eyes, as she hears Mushrambo's footsteps and the sound of a faucet turning on, but neither can arouse her curiosity enough to keep her from resting.

"Can you swallow?" She opens her eyes to see Mushrambo with a glass of water in one hand, and what she guessed was a pill in another. She nods, and he helps her sit up and swallow the pill before laying her back down.

"You have shown to be a worthy opponent." He tells her as he lays down the glass on the nightstand. "At least by your definition, so I will show you strength in your way. But don't get your hopes up for the rest. My world is still only for the strong..and not even your words are pretty enough to change that." Then he kisses her...and she fells him pulling up on her skirt.

"But lets end this on a good note...no I am not going to use up your energy...just focus on your pleasure." She wants to protest, but knows it is useless. Sex is how Mushrambo shows dominance on her. Even if it is just eating her out, it makes her vulnerable and in his power. But she has pressed her luck too much today already. She just lays back as she waits to be humiliated.

–

She is frozen as he pulls up the skirt of her dress...She closes her eyes, as he pulls off her underwear. No matter how many times he has undressed her she can't help but feel like there is a heavy weight on her chest and the overwhelming feeling of vulnerability.

He likes her this way. She knows he does. She is human, so there is little that can be done violence wise that wouldn't kill her. But sex is another means of humiliation and torture that he has learned to use well on her. She then feels his tongue enter her. Her body stiffens on instinct. The feeling of him is tolerable at first, before her body registers the natural sexual reaction.

It is a reaction of pain, as much as she wishes it was, her body goes against everything her mind and soul is feeling. A warm feeling of arousal starts bloom in her. She remembers when she first felt the arousal she didn't want too. She couldn't understand why her body would react in such a way when her body was opposed too it.

A shudder comes over her when a certain lick touches the right spot. She is still sexually ignorant and can't explain it. She doesn't even understand why his mouth on her down there makes her like this. The confusion just makes her inner turmoil worse. She feels moisture building up in her as her thoughts start to scatter. She knows what is coming..the moment she dreads the most. When all her mind is lost and her body's desire's consumes her all. He doesn't end it fast, he slows when she she is about to come, dragging it out.

She wants to beg him to get it over with, but she keeps her silence. Silence is the last dignity she has in these circumstances. She just prays for it to be over soon.

Then her mind begins to cloud and consume her, as the pleasure reaches its peak...then she finally gives a cry as she climaxes.

In a single instance the pleasure consumes her, but quicker than it came, so does the shame that comes afterward. He doesn't bother with her underwear, but he does pull her skirt down before coming to lay beside her. She feels his kiss, allowing her to taste the evidence of what he just did.

She is in shock when he pulls the covers over them, and wraps his arms around her. A mockery of a loving couple.

Debates, violence, and sex.

Is this her place in Mushrambo's world?

She touches her bruised throat. Should she have even spoken to him like that? There was a chance she had nearly provoked him into killing her, but her sense of justice would not allow her to remain silent. In the end she supposed she got off easy compared to the poorer and weaker Enterrans in the city.

She wonders if Mushrambo understands the irony of letting a human get away with what an Enterran couldn't.

**Shorter than I meant it. I just felt this was the best to end it here. I didn't feel there was a need for anymore.**


	6. The Breaking

The Dark King presides over his council, his eyes watching for any hint of sign giving away treachery or pathetic attempts at getting something past him. No, he doesn't trust his generals.

Not for a moment.

He knows what they are because he knows what he is. Angry, hateful, vicious, and treacherous that is what they all are deep down. He knows this well. It takes something within you to kill an entire race, something that most Enterrans didn't truly have the stomach to start.

Yes, most of his pathetic citizens would speak now of the glory of the war, but at the start it was a one man operation. For all their hate of humans, barely could stand the thought of killing the women and children.

They were so pathetic.

Children as an excuse to not to not use violence? The idea and concept were unheard of to Mushrambo. From early ages in the labs he went through numerous experiments, tests, and trials, many of which could have killed him. The Human scientists and trainers who watched over him gave little regard to him or the other Enterran children they raised to be warriors and fight humans bloody wars.

In the end, only he remained of his graduating class.

Humans showed no mercy to him.

He showed no mercy to the world.

It wasn't out of revenge, no. He wanted to ride the world of weakness. Humans were trash to the fact they couldn't find their own strength and had to bring it out in others.

That is what he told himself. The useless and annoying babble of his generals, forces him to meditate in meeting towards a more calm mind, in an attempt to find some sort of solution for that damn King Nipper's treachery and how to deal with the robot uprising.

But when he searches for a calm place in his mind, he no longer finds it empty.

Instead he finds _her_.

His face scowls at the place the human now occupies in his world. She was just suppose to be a toy, a trophy, for his victory. He believed he would kill her one day once the thrill of tormenting the last of those _creatures_ was over, but he finds, but to his frustration, the human girl taking up residence in places of his mind where no one, and _no_ one should take space.

His presence in his mind is a mystery to him. She represents everything he despises in the world: softness, emotion, kindness, _weakness_.

Everything he wants to ride the world of, _his _world of, is personified within the softhearted and weak human girl.

He should hate her. He should slit her throat. He should laugh as he watches her die.

But no matter how deep he searches for the hate to kill her, he can't find it. He has slaughtered the old, children, and even babes in their mother's arms. He has even slaughtered his own kind.

But this one human girl...he can't make come to end, no matter how much he seems to wield himself to do it.

He now forces his mind from the girl unto the situation before him. His generals are still giving in their grating fights...all except one. He sees the Phantom General, from the corner of his eye, watching him: Kimylas. That one was too clever for his own good...far too clever. He can sense something is distracting him, but Kimylas better pray he never finds out.

Mushrambo lightly shakes his head, before turning mind fully back to the conference meeting.

–

Yakumo adjusts the blue scarf over her neck, feeling the slight tingling of pain as she does so. The bruise has not faded, but at least she is spared the dignity of both being able to cover it up, and being able to leave the room.

The human girl could not believe it at first when Mushrambo told her that she could now walk through certain areas of the former United Nations, of course it was limited, but it was better than going stir crazy in her room.

She sighed, as she thought back to Kutal. She long missed her work with the Feline Enterran, his friendly demur, his smile, and the unbelievable kindness he has shown her that no one else had. All she now has is the glares and hateful looks of the guards and servants, who would gladly end her life themselves, if it was not for the threat of Mushrambo. But even then death might be worth the price if meant being known for killing the last human.

She has no doubt that it is only the loyalist of the servants and guards of Mushrambo that are allowed near her.

During her walk, she notices something that wasn't here before. Her blues eyes gaze toward what she sees to be a beautiful assortment of roses on the window sill. This hadn't been here before. She turns and lightly touches the red petals, careful of the thorns.

The most beautiful rose of all, but also the one that causes the most blood.

An image of Mushrambo flashes through her mind, but before her mind can turn toward her captor she hears a voice that sends shivers up her spine.

"Do you like them?" Yakumo is still as a statue for a moment, before slowly turning to see the snake general. Her eyes widen, as though she is a hare staring at a snake, her throat tightens. He is the least imposing of the generals. He is under five feet, effeminate, holds a rose, and easily passes as a child. But there is something about him to Yakumo that makes him more terrifying than the rest.

Was it his eyes, those serpentine eyes, that mouth with too wide a smirk, or just because he looked so human, but wasn't.

He knows this. He knows it damn well. She could see the pleasure she found in his horrible eyes and disgusting smirk.

Yakumo realizes she hasn't answered him. She swallows and forces herself to speak.

"Yes….I do." It comes out so low, barely a squeak. He looks so smug and satisfied. Disgust creeps in her, both at him and herself for letting him, so easily inspire fear in her. Memories resurface of Mushrambo mocking her for her weakness.

Something snaps in her, a change of mind. All this time of being humiliated, of losing everything, and being treated like nothing. She was sick of being hurt, tormented, and looked down upon by everyone. She was not about to let this damn _little_ snake do her any worse, not anymore

She stood up to the most powerful and deadly Enterran to ever exist. This tiny snake is nothing.

She straightens up her poster, and her eyes narrow.

"Yes, thank you for the roses." Her voice carries a confidence that she has _never_ spoken with. Her hand wonders over to where the roses are, and carefully she breaks off one with a long steam and holds it to her chest, in a mocking expression of how her opposition holds his rose.

Ryuma raises a brow at this, he was not expecting this. He was not the only one, Yakumo is the most surprised at all. The Reptile Enterran now straightens up, in an attempt to look more imposing to the unexpected challenge. Yakumo now finds what she thought was terrifying to be almost pathetic. But she also knows there is still danger here.

"You are welcome, Darling." Yakumo stiffens at the too familiar response. Her mother's family was Southern, so she was used to such terms of endearment, but Ryuma was defiantly _not _Southern by any stretch.

"General Ryuma, your kindness is appreciated, but I rather not be addressed by such a familiar term. At this point we are still not on familiar enough terms, I am afraid." A glimmer of annoyance flashes in his eyes.

Yakumo holds back a smirk.

"I see, you are quite right, forgive me for speaking to you so familiarly." His voice is that of a gentlemen. It doesn't betray the emotions that Yakumo knows hidden barely beneath the surface of the game they were currently playing. "How do you wish for me to address you?"

Yakumo pauses.

"Ms. Tatsuro is what I would prefer." Ryuma is now barely hiding a snare.

"As you wish, Ms. Tatsuro." He gives her a bow, "I regret to say I must take my leave, but I have taken great delight in our brief meeting."

"As have I, General Ryuma."

Only one of them is telling the truth.

"Farewell, Ms. Tatsuro." He spins on his heel and with a whirl of his cape, he leaves her.

Mindful of the thorns, Yakumo twirls the rose, but smiles, as she watches him leave.

–

Mushrambo opens the door to their suite, when he is surprised to hear...singing. He pauses a moment, before entering to find his human, straightening up the dresser and singing a tune.

"_And as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom is someone that you love, and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune."_

He stares in puzzlement for a moment. When he had left this morning, his human had barely spoken or made eye contact, and was fearful, as usual for her. But now something...was different. He takes note of a rose in a glass on the nightstand.

Finally, his human puts down the rag, and looks at him...and she is smiling. Mushrambo is stunned for a brief moment, but it is not only the smile, but something in her eyes. A look he can't quite name, but it is the look of the fearful girl or the anger of righteousness that came from her the other night.

"I hope you had a good day meeting your generals, Lord Mushrambo." The tone is respectful...but is lacking the tremor that usually accompanies her voice whenever she has spoken to him until now. What the hell was going on?

"What are you doing, Human?" He asks, not answering her question. She gives another uncharacteristic smile.

"Just straightening the room." She turns back to her task.

"That is a job for the maids."

"Yes, but I spend the most time here, so I might as well take the time to do it as I like it." Mushrambo raises a brow, now in unfamiliar territory. What the hell had gotten into the timid human? Was it the argument from the other night? No, it couldn't have been. She was perfectly the same the next day, and the one after that.

Something had happened today, he would interrogate his servants later on what had happened. Right now, he is just wanted to distress. It had been a few days since he properly had sex with her. Ignoring the actions of the human, he took her arm, but was surprised when he meet with resistance.

"What are you doing?" He said, he voice on edge. This would usually send even his generals into panic, but the weakest creature in the world meet his eyes.

"No." It was simple, but it sent a wave of confusion and then anger through Mushrambo. What the hell had gotten into her to refuse him. He just pulled her even more. She resisted, but it was futile.

"Stop it!" She screamed, "I am tired of you raping me!" She struggled even harder. Mushrambo's grip on her wrist tightened.

"What are you babbling about, human? I haven't raped you." She glared at him and shakes her head.  
"Yes, you have. I have never consented to you _ever. _I was too scared to resist or fight back." The Dark King laughs in her face.

"Really, now? You were being raped? I wouldn't have known through all those sweet noises you made, or how you arched to my touch, not to mention that I literally drank from you. If that is rape, I wonder what torture means to you; a massage" He gives a laugh. But Yakumo is not backing down.

"The reactions of my body did not give you consent either. Mushrambo, it _was_ rape! You raped me!" She is getting angry.

Mushrambo has never seen her anger. Without realizing it, his grip on her wrist has grown limp. His human does not miss her chance to pull away. She backs away, but never breaks eye contact with him.

He folds his arms across his chest, his patience was running out with this ridiculous display of rebellion. He hadn't raped her, and so what if he did? One violated woman was nothing compared to the seas of blood he had spilled.

But why was he arguing otherwise?

"Human-"

"Yakumo."

She dares interrupt him. That is it. In a split second, he has hold of her arm again, and has a bruising grip on her. He sees her flinch from the pain, but the action doesn't dull her fire.

If anything it seems to fuel it.

"My name is Yakumo! I am Yakumo Tatsuro!" He brings her toward her chest.

"And tell me why should I care, _Yakumo_." He spats her name.

"Because I do not deserve to be treated like this, by anyone, including _you,_ Dark King."

He swears he can see sparks of raging fire behind those blue eyes. He should feel the need to snap her neck now. He should crush her. Burn her. Any type of death to bring this ridiculous insurgence to an end.

"And what if I did rape you, Yakumo?" He hisses. "What difference does it make? I still own you, I can kill you, and I can make the rest of your days a living hell. I have the power here, not you."

"Then kill me!" She shouts, "Kill me, torture me, rape me, do your worse if that is what you claim. Show me what a _strong_ and _powerful_ man you are by crushing me. I am not going back to what I was!"

"And what was that?" He is shaking her now.

"Your bitch!"

She is now flailing in his grip. Mushrambo now releases Yakumo, knowing that if he holds her any longer he would crush her from anger both at unrepresented words and actions.

But why does he not want to crush her. She should have _long_ been dead.

But yet she lives. Yakumo backs away, not breaking away from his eyes.

"You still have the power to do what you want with me. I have no power to stop you. At the end of the day, I am weak in body. But I am strong in a way not even your generals are."

"And what way is that?"

"For all my weakness, I can stand up to you. I know you can do the worse, but I am tired of living in fear. You have robbed me of my race, my family, and my dignity." Her face doesn't show sorrow, but there are tears starting to prick in her eyes. "There is nothing left I have to lose. So take whatever you want. Take my life, sex, or my humiliation. Just know now I will fight the whole way. I will fight the murder of my father and my _rapist."_

Mushrambo should killed her. He should have taken what he wanted, regardless of whether it was rape or not. He should have thrown into the dungeons and give his torturers free reign on her.

He should have done anything, but what he does.

The Dark King turns his back on the human, and leaves the room.

–

The Reptile King wondered into the bowls of his headquarters of the New Capitol. He is still fuming over that stupid ugly human girl. How _dare_ she? Looks like that little insect had let her head swell due to sharing a bed with Mushrambo.

She was already part of his plans, but now he would make Mushrambo's human whore be given a _special_ place of suffering.

But now wasn't the time, yet. But it was coming...and _soon_. Soon he would take his rightful place as emperor.

"Ugna." He calls, and he hears the voice of his witch.

"Yes, Lord Ryuma?"

"Is the card almost ready?"

"Yes, my lord...almost...just give me a little more time. We can't take any risks of this failing."

Ryuma turns his head to the darkened window.

"No, we can't."


	7. Chapter 7

Against a world full of darkness and no hope for her...something was burning. Something that has been gone for so long. It is a fire, burning inside her. It is so white hot that it is was nearly physically painful.  
Yakumo can't quite identify what the emotion is. She feels so many things from the fire at once; Anger, purpose, heartbreak, hope, and passion.

She gives a name to this fire.

It is life.

It was the feeling of pure life and drive that had been missing from her for so long. It had long stilled before the arrival of Mushrambo into her world. It had long been suffocated by the darkness of the underground world. It was to never return.

But right now it is painfully, and she has no idea what to do with it.

Her passions fight against her logic. The human girl isn't able to do a single thing. She is trapped with a monster who has made entire species fall at his feet. A man who has burned the world and rebuilt it in his image.

And she has defied him.

He could come back at any moment to remind her of her place. He could rape her, murder her, or worse.

She should be afraid, but the fire is so intense that it burns away all fear and perhaps by it, all survival instincts. The thing that is giving her life should kill her in the end.

But she knows if she goes back she will be a living corpse.

She would rather die with this life in her than the soulless doll he wants her to be.

The young Human Woman has little idea of what to do now.

But nothing can stop the burning life that is no inside her

–

He heard it from the rumors from the whispers of the maids and later confirmed by the guards.

The Reptile Lord had spoken to his human.

Could that had resulted in the sudden change of his Human Concubine?

It doesn't make any sense. Ryuma is a creature that does not give hope to others. He does not bring out something so strong in anyone. The Reptile Lord is a creature of destruction, much like him. But not in the way of just death, but emotional ones too.

He doesn't kill his prey instantly as Mushrambo does. He strikes fear into them, a torture of the mind. The Dark King knows very well of the experiments he did to humans, especially human women.

He wants to crush souls. He wants the destruction of the heart and soul as much as that of the life, perhaps even more.

Mushrambo finds such a waste of time and energy. Enemies didn't need to be toyed with. They needed to be gone, and gone instantly. He supposes it makes sense that such a childlike creature to be fond of such simple and petty habits.

But he has made a mistake.

He has gone after what was his.

The Dark King had to set an example that what was his cannot be touched.

Which is why Ryuma, Lord of the Reptiles, lays in such a bloody heap at his feet. He is not dead. That would be too great loss of a lesson learned. He needs to be reminded of his place.

"Never step on territory that belongs to me. Next time mercy will not be granted."

He turns and leaves before even giving Ryuma the last dignity of speaking.

He looks at her for the first time since her rebellion yesterday. Like he had expected his pathetic moment of weakness had only embolden his human. She is looking right at him. It is the first time in a long time that someone has looked at him bodily...and it is beautiful.

Against all logic, Mushrambo feels the stirring of desire that shouldn't be there. He stares at her face, average with the only striking feature being her deep blue eyes. Her hair is a light and plain brown. The human wears a green cotton dress that reveals the slim, but not striking, figure of a young woman.

Yet, he finds her beautiful. He has never thought much of anything was beautiful and had little admiration for beauty. The Dark King has found the Humans and many Enterrans pursuit of beauty to be frivolous; people age, flowers fade, the statues crumble, and hearts break. Beauty is a fragile thing. So perhaps this is the source of his dislike of it.

Fragility is not a luxury he can ever remember being able to afford. It is something that will get you killed in the end, a foolish thing to fight for. So Mushrambo has never seeked beauty out. He has not even truly sought it out in women. He does have his occasional urges, but the desire is rarely for the woman. Just a means to an end. The faces all blur together. Even the Rusephine, said to be the most beautiful woman in the world, has not stood out to him in the few times he has been in bed with her.

Many had wondered why Mushrambo had taken such a plain girl to be his concubine. Surely he could have gotten better? But the face of the matter is that the woman's beauty or lack of it matters little to him.

But perhaps for the first time in his life he can almost grasp understand why men could devote themselves to a beautiful woman.

Her looks have not changed. She has not overtime bloomed from a ducking into a swan.

Her beauty is from within. It burns through the blue of her eyes. It is her strength, courage, and honor. Mushrambo can see it in her. He has seen it all along with the moments she's had since that fateful night in the underground of this very city.

She represents a life, the collective good of humanity itself, like the saints they so revered, but rarely followed. She was kind, caring, and merciful, but not weak.

Mushrambo had long believed that such qualities made a person weak. But she had survived the destruction of her race, the taunting, and even him.

There was not a single other person on this planet that can make such a claim.

The beauty he saw now was her strength glowing within her.

She is his opposite, but perhaps the closest thing to an equal he will ever truly meet.

He feels the closest thing he has ever felt to true terror.

What kind of mistake had he made by letting this slip of girl live?

"I would like to go back to working in the kitchens, please." Her voice snaps him out of his disturbed thoughts.

"That would probably be the best because keeping you in this room and away from work has obviously made you into a spoiled pet." His tone is dismissal, not reflection the true conflict within him, as he feels things he should have never felt for a woman.

Women: for most of human history they were treated quite unkindly, to put it mildly, by what were suppose to be the stronger sex. The books of superstitious wisdom and ridiculous religions spoke of them as creatures that had to be put in their place or else they would lead to the downfall of men and civilization.

Mushrambo had little care for prejudice amount Enterrans. He wanted the strong; it didn't matter what sex they were, what species subtype, or color. If you were strong enough to live you had power.

But now for the first time he wonders if those ancient humans had a point about women.

He doesn't like what he feels when he looks into her blue eyes.

He feels desire.

While he felt that humans comfort in religion and make believes stories of caring and loving Gods were foolish, he has taken one lesson from the followers of Buddha to heart.

Desire leads to suffering.

Mushrambo has refused to let himself suffer throughout his entire life. He has little to be happy about through most of his life, but he sees what suffering has done to his fellow soldiers and even ordinary civilians; the dead looks, the weakness, the _patheticness _of wanting to take your own life.

He vowed to never let himself desire, never let himself suffer, and never be pathetic.

But this one measly little girl is making him feel an emotion he should never felt.

Mushrambo should destroy her. He should burn her body till there was nothing left of her presence in the world. He should take his sword and stab her in the heart. He should just snap her neck.

But he can't.

He knows what is best for him, but this yearning can't make him end those beautiful eyes and never see them again.

"Go now." He orders. The girl doesn't give him a second look, as she leaves.

Perhaps separation would cure this. Perhaps time away from her would erode this desire for her. Then he can kill her. Putting an end to this before it began.

If there is a God he would be laughing at him right now.

Yakumo is completely unaware of what she has started. She has no idea that the course of the world has been altered. No idea of the danger she would soon be in.

All she can think about is seeing her best friend. Already in her uniform, she turns a corner into the kitchen where she meets the familiar and ever welcomed sight of the literal fat cat.

"Kutal!" She calls out. The Feline Enterran's ears twitch. He turns, with a huge grin on his face.

"Yakumo-" He starts, but stops. His ever narrow eyes are staring at her neck. It is her bruises from when Mushrambo strangled her. With a quick self conscious act, she tries to cover up the bruises with her hand.

Her face is bright red. This is suppose to be a good moment. Did the Dark King's shadow have to fall over _every_ aspect of her life?

"Kutal, I-" She is still flushed from shame. But she feels a light paw on her shoulder. She looks up to see the concerned eyes of her friend. He takes her small pale hand into his warm, furry, and bright yellow paw towards the table.

"Sit here, Yakumo. Let me get a special feline tea that has been passed down through my family. In fact I once used it to cure a princess of a leopard tribe. She wanted to marry me afterward, but I have never truly had the desire to settle downs, so sadly I had to break her heart in the end.

His usual talk of tall tales put her at ease once again. Kutal's heart is much bigger than he is. It is so wonderful to have such a friend in a world like this.

"Now, just sit here. No, need for any work today."

"No, I need to work-" She protests. The Chef shakes his head.

"No, I just want to talk to you today. I can do well by myself. I know you've been under much stress. I think you should just sit, down relax, while I fell you up on all the delicious gossip! Wait until you here about how Ryuma attempted to throw Diehanger out a window because, when the Reptile Lord was bragging about yet _another_ conquest with some Opera Singer, Diehanger asks if women are into men who look like little girls, and, of course, Diehanger was totally serious about it."

Yakumo lets out a giggle. Kutal's words soon put the dark feelings on hard. She sips her tea and listens to more tales, whether they be true or not she doesn't care.

She finds herself smiling, talking, and laughing to the point of tears at many of his stories. Kutal is pulling all the stops to make her feel better.

He is more than a friend, she realizes.

He is like an uncle. The strange uncle who never married, but has many stories to share and hugs to give.

It is truly what she needs now.

The kitchen door opens, and she turns to see someone. It takes her a moment to realize who it is.

"Sago!" She greets him happily. He is not wearing his helmet, revealing blonde hair, now in a military cut. He is wearing the blue and black uniform of Lord Franken's forces. He looks much older, much more professional, and in a girlish thought she thinks much more handsome.

Kutal steps up, and takes his hand, shaking it.

"Well, Water Boy, I thought we wouldn't be seeing you in a few years." Sago gives a tired smiled.

"Well, it would have been if not for the Robot Rebellion. But at least it did get me accepted in faster."

He then goes over to the girl.

"Yakumo." He comes over to her side of the table and gives her a side hug, which she returns. Then he pauses.

"Damn, was it those mother fucking robots?" He hisses. Yakumo had forgotten about the bruises on her neck.

"Oh no, none of the staff have been out." She tries to think of an excuse, but luckily Kutal saves her.

"She had a terrible accident and the poor thing needed to be put in a healing tank. But the bruises couldn't be completely healed. But they will get better."

"Sorry, hope you feel better." Sago sits down across from her. He gives a sigh and runs his fingers through his shaven blonde hair.

"These last days have been a nightmare. I don't think I've ever been as constantly in my Hyper-Form as I've been lately." Kutal came and poured what Yakumo expected was an alcoholic beverage. The Water Enterran takes a long sip, before beginning his tale. "We have reduced the robots numbers. But now there are the citizens are starting to form mobs."

Not even Kutal can keep his cool at that.

"Why in Bast's name are the forming a revolt in a time like this! The forces are busy enough trying to keep the robots at foot. Why spread them out further?"

Sago's blue eyes closed; a frown tightens across his features.

"Because His Majesty has afforded the civilian population no protections." Yakumo almost swears she sees a vein bulging on his forehead. "He believes that if the citizens are protected they will grow weak and helpless as the humans were." It is clear from his frown that he is not approving of Mushrambo's actions. But such criticism of the new reign can't even be said in private.

The rebellion Enterrans were suicidal or ignorant. Warrior Enterrans like Sago knew very well the extend of Mushrambo's power, and that mercy from him was like squeezing blood out of a rock.

"Is the Emperor close to stepping in himself?" Kutal hesitantly asks. This alarms Yakumo, Kutal takes great care to never show distress in front of her. It was clear this was very serious. The Water Enterran's eyebrows knit

"I am afraid he has threatened if it is not under control in two days he will." There is a silence. Yakumo is sure that under that yellow fur that Kutal was as white as she was now. Mushrambo could whip out both the Robot and Enterran rebellion out in a single day, if even at that. But the problem came at what would come with it.

Mushrambo would show no mercy or any care for doing as less damage as possible. He would destroy and kill anything or anyone in his way. He would likely cause much of the destruction on purpose to teach the citizens a lesson in what happens when they dare defy his rule.

"Mushrambo doesn't want to step in every time there is trouble. He wants us to solve as much conflict as we can ourselves without his help. But he has made it clear if we prove ourselves to be useless he _will _step in." Sago adds.

A silence comes over the group for a few moments, as the words sink in. Mushrambo was going to destroy again? She bunched up the fabric of her skirt into her fists.

There had to be some way...

"By the way, do you remember that shrimp that Yakumo saved? The idiot who got himself hanged over the waterfall?" This catches Yakumo's attention. The events with Mushrambo had made her completely forget her outing that day. But she is glad for a change of topics.

"Oh, that ungrateful brat?" Kutal says, also glad for the topic change as he sits down a plate of blueberry scones in front of them. "The was so callous in his demeanor of Yakumo. You know I would have left the brat hanging there." He says. Sago nods in agreement.

"Yep, totally deserved it." Sago says, as he takes another sip, "His name is Mushra, by the way. He has joined Diehanger's Guard." He then gave a smirk, "The little brat actually thought he could join Mushrambo's guard at first. Ha! Shows him what he got by being assigned to the Beast General"

"Has he even achieved Hyper Form?" Kutal asks in a laughing voice

"Like that brat could even master it" Both men shared a hearty laugh over this.

Mushrambo's guard is the most elite out of all the General Units. The warriors of his Unit had years of battlefield experience and were the most vicious of all. It was rumored and very likely that many of them were more powerful than the lower generals, but not as powerful as the big three: Ryuma. Rusephine, and Kimylas.

"Ha, he got assigned to Diehanger?" The big cat laughs, whipping tears from his eyes.

"Totally, I hope that made him realize he was too big for his britches." Yakumo blinks.

"What is wrong with Diehanger's force?"

"To put it simply, Diehanger isn't known to be the sharpest claw in the jungle. So the ones strong enough to become guards but still unwanted by the rest of the Generals get sent to him." Sago explains to her.

"Do you remember that time Daku convinced him that Ryuma had turned him gay?" Kutal said, excitedly.

"Yes, and he followed the munchkin around asking him to return his manhood." Sago grinned, widely,

"Or that time he thought he had turned into a woman and was on his period and asked Rusephine to show him how to insert a tampon? The giant ball of yellow fur gave a hardy laugh.

"Oh, that was a classic."

Yakumo listened in happily, as she enjoyed the best day she had in a long time.

Oh, how she wished it could be this way all the time.

–

Every sane thought and survival instinct is telling her to stop this madness before it begins. But the fire, the life, inside her will not allow such things to be unsaid.

So she waits for what might perhaps be her last night.

Yakumo turns when she hears the door open. Seeing the Dark King again is nearly enough to make her reconsider. He voice catches in her throat as she sees his deceptively neutral, but those violet eyes. They hold all the horrors has done and seen; the innocents he has killed, the hope he has crushed, and the destruction he has wrought.

It would be even more if she did not say anything

"Good evening, my Emperor." She says, in a meek voice. As usual, he doesn't acknowledge her.

She can't bite her tongue anymore

"Please, do not go out there. It will accomplish nothing in the end, but untold destruction. Protecting the civilians will not cause any harm." She blurts it out in one go. _Damn_, Yakumo thinks. That could have been handled more delicately. But then again no matter how things seemed to be delivered to Mushrambo he seemed to take it the same way.

Mushrambo gives her a look that nearly stops her heart. She is suddenly very aware of his vulnerable she is again.

But it is _too_ damn late now. She has to continue.

"Human, you have no say in how I run the Empire." His voice is calmer than she would have imagined. But she knows it is foolish to feel safe at that. It is foolish to feel safe around Mushrambo, period.

"You are right. I do have no say in how you ran it. I have less than a drop in the ocean, but I know the path you are going is the one that is going to lead to the most bloodshed of your own people."

"Do you think such a thing scares me? Do you not forget I whipped out an entire race. I have killed plenty of Enterrans in my day. I was raised from birth to know how to deal with death and killing. A world at war is the last thing to get me worried."

Yakumo pauses for a moment.

"You may have been born on the battlefield and can deal with a world where only strength matters. But most of your citizens have not been raised as warriors. They are workers and civilians. Yes, there are many soldiers, but few were raised it. Most do not like constant war." She explains in a much calmer voice than she feels. Inside she was trembling.

Mushrambo doesn't look at her. If Yakumo has been in a braver state of mind she might realize what a change this is. That and the fact he hasn't even threatened her, yet.

"Human, I have told you about how your kind were like lambs to the slaughter once their governments collapsed. I do not want the same mistake to repeat with mine. Coddling citizens like lambs to help with everything from their personal safety to even finances only cripples them in the end and only makes them like weak and sheep who are being fattened for the slaughter.

Yakumo bunches the fabric of her skirt in her left hand, twisting it out of nervousness, as she tries to force herself to remain calm.

"Violence is not the only thing that can make a government collapse. Lack of foresight with the economy, like of handling issues efficiently, and most of all mass poverty has been responsible for most of the collapses of most Human Governments before the Enterrans."

"Then I will simply purge their rebellions."

"And if you keep doing that you will only end up being the ruler of only yourself because you slaughtered the rest."

She jumps when she sees Mushrambo's fist clinch. Has her luck ran out? He whirls toward her, his violet eyes blazing like a hurricane.

"And prey tell me, little _human-_" He spats, "-what gives you the right to say in how the world is run. What kind of knowledge and experience do you have? I leave up the decisions of policy and economics up to the best known minds."

Yakumo's blue eyes widened, not out of fear but surprise. Without thinking, she blurts.

"You are telling me that you don't have a hand in policy and economics."

Muhsrambo backs away a few paces. She realizes she has shocked him. Has it even occurred to him... about this? Had he thought his government could only be maintained by military?

He recovers quickly.

"I have given it over to those who know how it works. I keep the world in order through military and seeing the Generals are kept in line."

Yakumo shakes her head.

"But if there is a recession or a depression _you_ will be blamed for it. People always blame their leaders. Your rule will be even given an askance glare. It takes more than a strong military of powerful leader to keep a government in line."

"They will be ungrateful and foolish if they do such because I can just kill them again."

Yakumo shakes her head.

"That maybe true, but people's views can easily change in the eye of hardship where all they see is bodies littering the streets, no jobs, and having to explain to their children why there is no food on the table. That, My Emperor, is far more dangerous than any military could ever be to a government."

Mushrambo gives her an unreadable stare, but this time Yakumo is not afraid. The fire is burning too strongly in her to be afraid now. And can feel the shift in the room toward her own power.

"And what do you suggest I do? Pray tell me, Human?" His voice is condescending, but something tells the girl that he is asking her for honest answer. He might not realize it himself.

"Do you have a general you trust enough to review those documents and policies before they begin?" She asks with sincerity.

Mushrambo's snarl gives her his answer.

"Anyone you can trust that you know wouldn't or couldn't get away with anything under your eye?" She questions.

There is a pregnant silence.

"At this rate I ought to make you an adviser." Yakumo is dumbfounded for a moment. Mushrambo gives a sigh, "You have spoken to be with more honesty and advice than any of my officials ever had. And the fact they didn't even warn me of this makes me lack their trust. Perhaps I should just slaughter them all for treachery."

Yakumo winces.

"They might have been too afraid to say anything. You don't give the impression that you are the type to take questioning."

"And I am not. If you have said this to me weeks ago you would have been dead on the spot." He agrees. He runs a hand through his hair. The first time Yakumo has seen such a gesture. She wonders if it a sign of nervousness. Yakumo steps toward him.

"Please, do not make it worse by killing those civilians. Please protect them."

Mushrambo looks away, as Yakumo's nerves on are on edge.

"I will give it a try, but just this time. If it fails. I _will_ kill them all." Then he looks her straight in the eye. "But there is something I want you to do."

"What would that be, My Emperor." Yakumo is no edge, knowing she is not out of the woods, yet.

"It is clear to me from this conversation that the kitchen is a waste of your talents. I want to assign you be an assistant household accountant. And you will be able to see your friend."

More responsibility? This is the last thing she would expect Mushrambo to give her, especially considering she was a human. Dozens of ideas of what this mean go through the human's head at once, but she can't settle on just one.

Whatever it is, she can't and shouldn't refuse.

"As you wish, My Emperor.

Natharia lazily glances at the nearly eight foot Enterrans before her, nearly all muscle, and a cocky grin. Really, couldn't stand the bitch, but orders were orders.

She slides the card on the table towards him.

"Payment as promised for excellent work." She takes the floppy disk from him. It was ancient technology few machines could process it now, which made it the perfect tool in case it ended up in hands they didn't want it too.

"Ah, that is good." Then the Enterrn pockets the card. Then he gives Natharia a lecherous grin. The blonde's green serpentine eyes narrow in disgust.

"Now that business is over...how about some pleasure." She sees his arm, almost as big as her hips, reaching toward her thigh.

Within less than a blink of an eye, she has drawn her rapier, and has sliced a nice deep cut into it. He gives a hiss of pain.

"Bitch."

"Even if I liked men you would be at the bottom of my list." Ignoring her wounded informer, she left.

She came into the stairway of the Reptile Headquarters of the New Capital, opening the door into the office of the Lord of the Reptiles, she bows before him.

"Did you get everything, Natharia." He asks. She pulls out the disk and hands it to him.

"Of course, Father."

**Hey, everyone. This is the end of the first Arc. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I am vowing to be by at least the third arc by the end of this year.**

**I have a job interview on Tuesday! Wish me luck.**

**I think Kutal has become one of my favorite characters through writing him. One of my goals is to develop the characters more than they were developed in the show.**

**By the way, did you notice that Kutal said Bast instead of God. For good reason, Bast is the Ancient Egyptian Goddess of Cats. **


	8. Chapter 8

Yakumo tries to not stare at the giant dog-type Enterran in front of her. He easily measures over six feet, perhaps closer to seven. He looks like he was based on a Beagle. He is bipedal with fingers, and judging by the look on his face he is none too happy about having to babysit a human.

"This is Brutice, one of the members of me Elite, and your guard from now on." The Dark King explains to her.

That must have been taken as such a big insult to him. He is one of the strongest in the world and reduced to a bodyguard for a frail human girl. But it is not a wonder why Mushrambo would assign only his Elites to her protection.

He can't trust anyone but those who had absolute loyalty to him and wouldn't want to risk her to someone who would take this opportunity to risk Mushrambo's wrath, and take the last human for a trophy, and trade the fame for his life.

"Leave." Mushrambo orders, callously. As though he is unconcerned with her. Mushrambo had made it clear he _does_ have some level of concern for her, not quite tenderness though, but he will never show it in front of others.

Obediently, she does just that. She walks through the halls of the former United Nations, expecting looks of contempt. But to her surprise none come. She is relieved but baffled at this behavior. Then the realization comes to her.

They simply don't recognize her.

Of course, it makes sense. The kitchen staff only knew because she had been announced. Kutal hadn't known at first, and Sago still didn't know. And it isn't like her picture had been broadcast. Here it would be too risky to announce her species. Too much risk of disruption in the work place.

She comes to a small office area with only five cubicles. She doesn't need to note that the plain cubicle with only a computer and blank paper files was hers.

Without a word, she sits down and begins to work.

The work comes easily to her. The instruction sheet follows easy and clear directions. She has long been use to doing such work with her father the contact other human cells...while they were still around.

The memory makes her fingers freeze, and she bites her lips.

Here she is sitting in a safe and clean work space area with a bodyguard. Was she somehow disgracing her race? Yes, she has been through many hardships till she got to this place, but she has vowed to not be a living doll. Is that what she was doing now? Is she merely saving her own skin?

But at she same time, what can she do?

Her race is long gone. She couldn't save a single human when they were all gone, lost to the history that they created. Yakumo can't overthrow the government. Nearly any Enterran can snap her in two with a flex.

What can she do?

What is her purpose?

Yakumo can't find an answer, so she buries herself in her work.

The hours pass, as she loses herself in work and filing away accounts and taking notes. She notes that other Enterrans enter the office, all female. It looks like some things didn't change when it came to gender roles.

The first one is a young lizard with tattoos printed across her green and purple segmented skin. Her name is Connie. She has pictures of various Enterrans bands decorating her cubicle. That was interesting, she hadn't yet thought of Enterrans developing a pop culture. It wasn't like Mushrambo has an interest in such and Kutal didn't seem to be the type to care for it either.

The second is a graying hair slug type woman who had glasses like a chain around her neck. Her name was Emerla. Her cubicle was neat with pictures of the generals and a calender. But She is quite the bitter woman. She has given askance glances at Connie and her tattoos. When Connie went on a bathroom break, Emerla wasted no time trying to gossip with Yakumo about her. In a mood that surprised even herself, she told the Slug Enterran that she didn't care for gossip, and didn't have a problem with the Lizard girl.

Emerla narrows her eyes at her, but said nothing and goes back to work. Yakumo had no doubt that she is on her next round of gossip.

The third is a humanoid named Sarah. She is slightly plump but pretty despite it, in Yakumo's eyes. She has green eyes and blonde hair pulled into a bun with glasses. She is quite and very polite. She greeted everyone in a low voice when she walked in. Her cubicle has pictures of what Yakumo assumed where her family and children and a bowl of candy which she offered to share with everyone.

Yakumo politely declined, but Emerla took a handful without even a thank you. She seemed to be the most normal so far.

But speaking of her Co-Workers, the last wasn't here.

When Yakumo is done with her work, she took a moment to glance at the final cubicle. Her eyes widened, it was the most messy, but also the most interesting. It has a handle of photos with shirtless men, a vase full of fake purple and pink Azaleas. And a lot of make up scattered about, many purple lip gloss and lipstick, and she noticed quite an amount of glittery eyeshadow and a mirror.

But most surprisingly of all where the dolls...the shelves of dolls with Disney Princesses. There is the complete set with even Jasmine and Mulan. She had a giant poster of Ariel that covered one wall. She had never expected this. Human things are suppose to be banned and forbidden. She supposes that not all human things could be gotten ride of.

But right here in the capital.

"Who sits here?" She asks Sarah. Sarah finishes chewing on a piece of chocolate before answering.

"Oh, that is Mermista. She is sometimes late." Sarah knits her blonde eyebrows and eyeds the face clock. "But usually not this late." A worried look crosses the humanoid's face.

"Probably hussing around with some soldier." Scoffs Emerla.

"Hey!" Spoke up Connie. "Mermista might be an airhead, but she ain't no slut and the type to throw off work for something like this." The Lizard Entteran takes out her phone. Dialing a text into the phone. She waits a few minutes before her her slit eyes filled with worried.

"No that is fucked."

"What's wrong." Yakumo asks, concerned for the woman she has never meet.

"She isn't answering. Mermista _never_ misses a chance to text. Gods, know that girl can't resist the urge to talk."

"Try tracking the phone." Sarah suggests. Connie dialed several more numbers. Her eyes shot open and she covered her mouth.

"Oh, Gods no!" This put everyone in the small office on edge.

"She is near the guard's brackets." Sarah went a little pale, and even Emerla looked worried.

"What is wrong with the brackets?" Yakumo asked, out of the loop. The other women looked at her like she had grown another head.

"What is not wrong with the guard's brackets! How do you not know this?" Emerla blurts out. The Human blushed, scarred she gave herself away.

"I just started working here." She gave out an excuse that was obviously flimsy by the looks of the other woman. Sarah steps up, hands folded over her heard, as she explained.

"Very few women enroll in the guard outside of Rusephine's Unit, and you have to be a bird Enterran for that. It is because harassment and rape are common in the brackets and rarely punished. The Bird Society is female dominated, so that stuff is rarely dealt with them. Most women avoided the brackets at all cost. I can't even imagine what Mermista was doing there in the first place."

"I'll go get her." Yakumo announces. The office women look aghast.

"You can't! You will be raped!" Connie tells her. "You are humanoid, so it will be worse for you!"

Yakumo shakes her head.

"I have a soldier friend I can take him with me. Give me the phone to track her." Yakumo doesn't want another woman to suffer what she has. It would likely be worse for this Mermista woman.

The other woman start protesting, but Yakumo holds firm. In the end, the Human realizes she will not get the phone. So it looks like she will have to find her mysterious co-worker through just plain tracking.

She leaves the office, against the begging of the other office women.

Brutice is waiting for her. His arms are crossed and he is leaning on the wall, eyes partly closed, obviously bored. He is a man of action, constantly use to the thrill of battle. She steps toward him, and he opens his dark eyes slightly.

"One of my Co-Workers is in the guard's brackets." Yakumo explains.

"My that is unfortunate." Despite his words it is clear from his tone that he is indifferent to such.

"I am going to go find her." His lazy eyes gaze with her at annoyance.

"Do not let your position to his majesty make you arrogant, Girl." A humiliated redness came to Yakumo's cheeks at the suggestion she was trying to exert power when she had none.

"It is not that. I can't stand the thought of anyone being brutalized when I go something. Please accompany down to the brackets to save her if it isn't too late." 

Brutice straightens up no longer leaning against the wall, but his arms remain folded, as he looks down on the tiny Human Woman.

"Why should one of your _kind_ care about what happens to only one Enterran? Your kind didn't play savior in the past."

Yakumo sees the break she needs.

"Because we are both sentient beings. And _true _sentient beings care about one another. I won't deny, white wash, or even dare try to justify what my species has done. But you are an Enterran too. Do not let this girl get hurt. What if it was someone you knew?"

The God Entteran turns his head away from her. Yakumo's heart stops as she worried his pleads did not reach him. He is a hardened warrior after all. The human knows the Enterran warrior has seen much worse on the battle field than the potential violation of one girl.

Then a sigh comes from him. He unfolds his arms and turns forward.

"You are lucky I have a three year old daughter." He gives her a gesture to follow him. Yakumo can't help but give a smile of relief.

As they walk down the halls, a question occurs to her.

"What is her name, if I may ask?" Yakumo asks politely.

"Whose name?"

"Your daughters."

"Her name is Camilla." He answers, then adds after a moment, "She takes after her mother a Golden Retriever type and in attitude too."

It has been long since she had a truly casual conversation outside Kutal. She decides to take advantage of this rare opportunity.

"So she is trouble? They are all like that at that age. I use to babysit." A rare happy memory comes to mind. "Once when I dozed off, I woke up to find that one of the kids had cut my hair and it is was hideous. I had to hide my entire hair in a cap and some thought I was bald and thought I had cancer."

Yakumo smiles at the memory. And to her her delight Brutus laughs.

"Sounds exactly like something like a kid would do. Luckily, dog hair isn't as easy to cut as-" He stops in mid sentence.

Yakumo flinches when she sees the Warrior Enterran's fists clench. He whirls around on her fast, his eyes blazing. Yakumo stumbles a few steps back and instinctively raises her hands in a protective manner.

"Listen, _Wrench_, we are not friends by _any_ means. I will _never_ forget or forgive what your species did to me and my wife. So don't even give this innocent act and try to make me like you. Got that. I will take you to the brackets and play rescue, but this is the _last_ favor you will get from me.

He turns back with his arms crossed again. Yakumo feels the anger radiating off him.

Tears prick in her blue eyes. Yakumo has to force them back. Crying would only make it worse, she knows that.

Was this what she had to look forward too in life? Everyone turning their back on her once they learned of her unfortunate heritage. She couldn't make it through a simple conversation with one person about a child. What about Sago? Would he turn his back on her after all his kindness and brotherly demeanor towards her? Would the women in the office hate her?

Kutal was the only person to embrace her with open arms from the very beginning even knowing his heritage? What made him so different? She vaguely remembers him saying he had a different experience with humans. What did it mean?

And more importantly what was she going to do once Kutal was gone? Kutal couldn't be around forever. He could always be reassigned to some place. And of course he would eventually pass.

She would be all alone again.

Without a single friend.

Yakumo can't repress a few tears trickling from her eyes at such a thought. She wipes them away quickly

There is a heavily silence for the rest of the journey.

But it is broken with an uncomfortable thrust when they enter the brackets. The sounds of fighting and yelling are overpowering.

But there the brackets are empty, it is coming from deeply within.

Would be this trouble?

"Damn, this shit." Brutice answers for her. But it is casual.

They get closer and Yakumo hears a yell that makes a stop.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

That voice, she knows it! She rushes forward, past Brutice.

She sees him.

that boy, Mushra.

He is standing in a corner with a crouching figure behind him. His purple hair is tousled and he is a ferocious grin on his face, as he stands in a battle stance with a pole weapon in his hands.

"Get out of the way, Shrimp." A large Tiger Enterran approaches. "You can't have her all to yourself. I doubt you could even finish." A round of snickers follow this insult.

The Tiger Enterran steps forward and Mushra swiftly kneads in the chest with the end of his pole. This causes the Beast Enterran to stagger back.

She hears a snort from her bodyguard.

"Diehanger's Unite, I _swear_." Yakumo wasn't sure what he swore but he shakes his head before stepping up, "Playtime is over kiddies. Let the girl go." The mob's attention turns toward the new figure. She then finds their eyes on her. They look at her with such lechery that she almost feels her stomach turning upside down.

She instinctively gets closer to her body guard, hiding slightly behind him.

"Look a two for one deal." Yakumo shudders.

"Listen, boys." Brutus steps up. "Just let the broad go, and I won't have to take you out."

"You take us out?" One of them howls in laughter. "Who do you think you are?"

"A member of his Majesty's Elite." Brutice answers them in a matter of the fact tone. Not threatening, not bragging, but a fact.

At that the atmosphere in the room changes. Looks of fear cover the once arrogant faces. Without a word, Brutice walks up, the crowd parts for him. He hasn't done anything to prove he was one of the members of Mushrambo's Elite...

Perhaps the mere idea of an Elite is enough to strike fear into the most foolish of warrior's hearts.

She sees Mushra's eyes.

They are not out of fear. They are in awe. She then remembers that Mushra had wanted to join Mushrambo's Elites.

He must think this is his lucky day.

The young Entteran steps aside to reveal the person he was protecting. As the person rises, Yakumo can make out her features.

She has dark skin with straight and think purple hair that goes past her butt. Her eyes are the same shade as her hair. Her face...she is easily the most beautiful woman Yakumo has ever seen. Her figures slender, but curvy. Her eyes are round with thick lashes. Her lips are plump and her nose is dainty. And all these lovely features were surrounded by a lovely heart shaped face.

Her love of purple is clear throughout her appearance. She has purple eye shadow and lipstick on her face. Her shirt is a purple top with one only one strap over her left shoulder with plastic butterflies on the trap. Her skirt is also a matching purple.

Yakumo carefully walks up to her.

"Are you Mermista?" She says in the most reassuring manner she can. The girl is clearly still shell shocked for she can only nod.

"I am Yakumo, your new Co-Worker. Connie couldn't get a hold of you and found your cell phone signal here." Once again the girl can only nod. Yakumo gingerly takes her hand.

"You are safe now." She tries to comfort her.

"Wow, so you are an Elite?" She hears a young voice shout behind them. She looks over and sees Mushra standing before Brutice. His voice is excited and chatting.

"You know I tried to join Mushrambo's Elites, but they didn't give me a chance." He gives an annoyed huff, clearly believing he had been slighted. "Could you put in a word for me?"

Yakumo is disgusted by such arrogance, but the Dog Enterran merely smiles.

He slowly lowers her hand towards Mushra's head, Yakumo thinks he is going to pat him, but instead he flicks his finger.

Mushra goes flying. He gives a scream as he is hurled through a wall.

On pure empathic instinct, Yakumo starts to run for him, but is stopped with a large paw on her shoulder.

"Never mind him. That brat got a well deserved lesson." He shook his head. "Brats these days, I swear." He then looks over at the women.

"Well, anyway. I need to get your friend here to medical and you are probably wanted back _home_ now. I have a very long and headache inducing report to write." He scratches his ears, "Damn, what did I get myself into?"

–

This has gone too far. Mushrambo thinks. No, it had already gone too far and he had been a fool to have not brought a stop to it sooner. No, put an end to _her_ sooner. His teeth grate at each other in an uncharacteristic sign of genuine frustration.

He was use to killing whatever would inspire such ridiculous emotions in him immediately as a warning to the rest not to tempt him into such an act.

It is what he should do to the human girl. He should just walk right in there and utterly obliterate her. Make it to where there was not a sign she had even physically existed in this world in the first place.

Yes, that is what he _should_ do. Yes, it is what he should do.

But he can't. He can't do a single damn thing because this witch, this siren, or whatever bewitching enchantress this human girl, was could not let him.

He has the power to destroy countries at his fingertips, or perhaps even the world if he dared, but could not bring himself to kill this girl.

It is utterly pathetic.

_He_ was utterly pathetic.

His mind goes over to that night back in the lab where he had decided against killing her. He remembers the look in her eyes, the kindness, the lack of fear, and wishing he and his kind would live in peace.

She was different.

He knew that from the start.

Damn him for ignoring the warnings. His mind went over and over that night, acting out different scenarios where he had simply killed her.

Now he is acting more pathetic.

What the hell is there to do when he was so weak? He needed to gain control back. Control that the siren had stolen from him.

He needs to put her back in his power. She didn't know the true extent of his pathetic weakness for her yet.

There is still time. Time to remind of his power and what he could do. His mind remembers a _special _celebration that was to take place.

No one said anything about him not being able to take a guess and who would dare protest anyway?

–

Yakumo is not sure what to think. She knows what she feels; panic, confusion, and a knot of worry.

She is being dressed up in a _kimono_ of all things. Despite having Japanese heritage and a name she had little actual experience with the culture and didn't truly view her self as Japanese all.

But the kimono is the least of things to worry about. Why is she being taken out in the first place?

And to a party of all places? She has been given no information on what kind of event she is going to attend.

Perhaps it would be her final one. A way to punish her for overstepping her boundaries for the final time.

She knew she had taken a great risk by rescuing Mermista. She truly didn't mean to flounce Mushrambo's orders publicly.

But she keeps running into situations where she feels she must do what is right.

Perhaps this is her destiny in the end.

"You are summoned."

She hears a voice. She swallows heavily and prays for whatever it will be that it will be short.

–

**Man, for some reason I kept having to rewrite because I slipped into past tense. I tried to correct it, but I know there are probably some past tenses somewhere.**

**Good news, I got the job! I am actually starting today.**

**This chapter was a bit shorter than my usual ones, but the next chapter is going to be HUGE and I hope I will make up for it. **

**By the way Brutice is based on my dog! Though he is MUCH sweeter than the one in this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks for everyone who has taken the time and care to review. I am truly amazed at how many reviews this story has received for such a small fandom. You all help make it worth it**

He cares little for the formality of such events. He knows that many of his own people, even his ever decadent generals look forward to such events. They enjoy the rituals of dressing in frivolous garments, mindless chatter, and the silly rituals of dance and courtship to get under some woman's skirt.

He can see it all in his minds eye from so many times before. Ryuma dressed even more risible than usual with empty headed blond female humanoids that he surrounds himself with. Rusephine in an almost embarrassingly risque outfit to try to catch his attention. Kimylas to the side of the crowd entertaining a bunch of groupies who were fascinated by the mystical arts and such nonsense and listening to his cracks about human pop culture.

Diehanger will be getting drunk and doing something stupid that would keep the laughter going around for weeks. Daku will be hiding away from the crowd. Mushrambo could almost respect that if it wasn't for the fact he knew that his insect general was moping behind that armor at his belief he was too ugly to get a woman. Franken, of course, would be trying to get into someone's pants or in some cases multiple someone's pants.

He should just scoff and shake his head at such frivolous nonsense, but inside it makes him angry. They were putting on the exact same heirs as the human masters he had meant to rid the world of. Yet, here he is about to join in a celebration of nearly pure decadence of lust, lies, pity, and debauchery.

This is not the world he meant to create. He wants one of strength, valor, and a warrior's honor. But this is his price for playing politics he considers for the umpteenth time of simply ridden the world of his government and starting again, but he knows it will be a bigger headache in the end.

The human is right. He doesn't know how to govern. He has gone over his reports with one of the few Enterrans he trusted to explain, and for the first time in a long time he was truly ashamed of his ignorance. But the true extent of his ignorance at only made things worse. Now he has no doubt that many of his Generals are playing him for a foul in many areas. His top three of course. He knew he can have never trust them.

The world of politics and games is something he truly does not know.

But there is one thing there that is truly familiar to him, but it will come at the end. It is the real reason he is there. The reason he was bringing _her _there.

"Your Majesty, your concubine is ready." He has specially ordered them to call her that; not companion, pet, or even human. And of course never her name. He may have not lain with her for a while, but he will not have her forget her _true_ purpose to serve him and his needs.

That was still her purpose.

He turns around to take in the sight of her.

It takes great self control for him not to react to her.

She is beautiful.

Damn her.

She is dressed in what she and most would simply call a kimono. But the correct term was furisode. It was marked by the wealth spun into it and it's almost floor length sleeves.

She is dressed in what was at the top a light blue that deepened into a violet at the bottom with azaleas decorating the bottom. It is clearly well crafted; expensive. He means for her to look like a prize, a trophy to demean her, but instead she glows.

The softness of the blue brought out her azure eyes making them look like the sea. His human's hair which he usually thinks nothing more than a plain brown seemed to smooth he wants to indulge himself by running his fingers through it. Her skin was a fair white that looks so soft. Her face reveals little application of paint that women at the event would cake their faces with. She doesn't need it. The blueness of her eyes is greater than any diamond that could grace her, her hair catches gold, and her skin is pale and perfect as a pearl.

Nothing could compare to her at that moment. Not a single woman in the world could compete with this vision in his eyes. Not Rusephine, the women who threw themselves at him, or the harem Ryuma surrounded himself with. She was above it all

Intrusive memories come to his mind of nights he had spent with her. When he was inside her, touching her breasts, feeling a body so small and delicate compared to his.

Why has he not noticed it before?

Why is he only noticing and desiring these things now?

He hadn't planned on touching her, but without a word he takes her hand, but doesn't make eye contact.

He won't give his human any hint of his desires.

He will only present her as a pet to the outside world, which she should have been. Which she should think she is. But inside he knows it is more than that.

But he will be damned before a single soul finds out.

–

Yakumo wants to hide. She wants the earth to open and swallow her whole. She has no support in the world. She isn't in a cage. No, that would be a blessing. She is on top of a pillar surrounded by open air in a canyon with sharp rocks on the bottom ready to cut her into ribbons.

All eyes are on her. They knew exactly who she was and _what_ she was.

She is a human surrounded by the very creatures that had killed her race.

And the only protection she has isn't even looking at her. He had gripped her hand briefly on the way to the car, but had not spoken a word to her since. He has never shown much or any care toward her, but for some reason she feels he is purposefully avoiding her gaze.

He walks away the moment they are in not taking a glance back. Yakumo fearfully takes her hand to her face, almost in a futile effort to hide herself from the crowd, but there is none. The only comfort she has is that they won't kill her.

But what else could they or _would_ they do to her?

Having little thought, she follows Mushrambo, only a few paces behind.

"Good evening, your majesty." Comes a disgustingly familiar voice. She turns to see none other than that snake, Lord Ryuma surrounded by a gaggle of blonde women. Most of them could have been mistaken for human if not for some of them having elongated ears, catlike eyes, tales, and other animal like parts, but nothing striking enough to distract from their beauty.

"I see you brought along your pet." Ryuma adds.

Mushrambo turns his head toward her and gives a look like he is annoyed expression. As though he couldn't sense her. She lowers her head and bites her lip, scared and utterly confused at what to do.

Ryuma then gestures to the lady on his right, a tall woman with with what reveals Texas Showgirl in style in hair and dress. who then steps toward Mushrambo and bends toward, revealing a generous show of cleavage.

"Such a plain little mouse you have, my Emperor. I don't think our Lord should have just a drab ornament in his bed. Take the lovely Vanessa here, a gift from your most loyal general."

Yakumo can almost laugh at this pathetic attempt to humiliate her. Even if Mushrambo chosen another woman she wouldn't have cared. She has decided she wouldn't sleep with him again without fighting tooth and nail against it and she doubted Mushrambo would lower himself to rape with physical force.

He had still raped her even if she hadn't fought back. Fear was just as much as a weapon as a sword.

Mushrambo narrows his eyes, utterly disgusted at the sight of such 'decadence' as he would call it. If anything he is probably more humiliated than she is.

"I have no desire for leftovers from you." He coldly inform Ryuma. The woman called Vanessa reddens in humiliation. The Lord of Reptiles does not seem to care. He cuts his eyes at the human girl, likely to see if she had hurt on her face, but instead meet with an almost bemused expression. She thought him pathetic and she is not hiding it. His plan has failed

His slit eyes nwrrows for a moment before turning quickly dropping his gaze from her, acting as though he had never paid her attention in the first place.

"I suggest you go off to find your own amusements." The Dark King informs Yakumo. The girl's heart freezes. She doesn't need to look at Ryuma to notice the smirk that now had to be covering his face.

In other words, fuck off. You are on your own. She would have no protection from comments or actions from the Enterrans in the crowed. They could say and do nearly anything sort of killing her or entrenching on Mushrambo's territory.

She watches the Emperor's back for a moment as he moves away from her. She hears the giggles again and moves into the crowd away from both the Reptile and Dark Generals, as she tries to bury herself in the crowd.

But she finds no refugee in a crowd. The people almost part from her as she approaches. Not in awe or reference, more like she had a plaque they did not want to catch. As though her humanity will taint them.

She forces out the whispers from her hears, trying to move too fast to hear them. It wasn't just words, or looks of hate she has to look at it. There are also lecherous grins by some of the male Enterrans.

It twisted her stomach upside down. She is nausea from it all and overwhelmed to the point of being delirious. Images, sounds, sights, and most of all damning laughter fill her mind till she has no idea where to go.

All she knows is that she wants to get away.

"Whoa there, Sarah. Don't throw a chair at the glass, yet."

She is startled at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. It snaps her back into the reality she was trying to escape from by trying to force herself into madness. She stops and slowly, bit by bit she gathers herself.

What the _hell_ was she doing?

She is running away in which she promised herself she would no longer do. She was letting her fears rule her. Hiding amongst the crowd, away from the world.

Letting her fire die.

She is scared. Scared as hell. But wasn't it said that bravery was doing what you were afraid of? Running away and acting scared in the end would do nothing but encourage the Enterrans to torment her. They are still going to try to hurt her. But she needs to face it head on.

If she must be hated, she would make them look her in the eyes as they did it.

She takes a deep breath with new resolve. She turns to see who the speaker is. Yakumo's resolve is tested when she sees the person before her.

General Kimylas, King of the Phantoms. Rumored to be the most powerful General under Mushrambo.

She keeps her gaze even.

"I am afraid you are mistaken." She says with calmness that even impresses herself. "My name is not Sarah."

"Ah, I am quite aware of who you are, Lady Yakumo." His voice it bears no hostility or mocking. His term of 'lady' for her does not come across as sarcastic or demeaning. It sounds genuine.

"I was referring to the human movie "Labyrinth" where the human girl is dressed in a beautiful gown and is thrown into a world filled with creatures she doesn't understand who mock her and she has the provokingly dressed Goblin King smoothing up to her. I thought just about every nerdy teenage girl had a phase where they were obsessed with that movie."

Yakumo blinks, not knowing what to make of such a casual conversation. Talk of human movies and pop culture? She never imagine such and never from a General who had worked to destroy humanity.

She proceeds with caution.

"I did not enjoy many entertainments since I spent my adolescence in a hideout." She answers simply, not accusing him of anything. If anything her curiosity is more stroked than her anger.

"Ah, I see. I would invite you to my place to watch some movies, but at this point it would be creepy since we just meet." She can't believe he how is speaking to her. Like she is a normal woman and he is a normal man at a party just striking up conversation.

She is baffled, but underneath it a mixture of excited and cautious. She knows very well this could be a trap. A way to lure into a place of ease. After all why would a General who killed humans have anything to do with one?

"I promise I have no ill intent to you." He tells her, as though reading her mind. "No, I can't read minds despite what the rumors say. But it doesn't take much deduction to figure out our histories don't imply we'll be best of friends.

But let me say this. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I won't insult you by trying to justify what I did. What I did was what I felt I had to in order to save my people. Sadly, it was at the cost of yours to put it in the most understated way possible." He shakes his head. "I also can't give you my forgiveness either. While there are many things I regret, I don't believe in trying to make my actions or human's of that of a Devil or a Saint."

He sighs and runs a hand through his long white hair.

"God, that was a damn long and tedious speech, but some things are better said from the start. I don't like pussyfooting around."

Anger nor hate comes through Yakumo. What the human girls feels is pure relief.

"It has been too long of a time since someone was that honest with me."

It has been so long. Perhaps it is foolish to be glad with someone who helped destroyed her entire race, but at the same time she can't afford to insult everyone. She truly has no power here. And something tells her there is more to this than it seems.

She will have to watch.

"I have never been one for lies. That's Ryuma's job. Hell, his Unit even specializes in spying, espionage, and sabotage."

"That fits him." Yakumo remarks. Yes, she can easily see the short lord wielding power in the underground instead of outright fighting. Yes, it fits him perfectly. Suddenly, the White hair man begins to laugh.

"Well, that went better than I thought. _No_, I am not naive enough to think we are best friends. I did do a lot of shit to you indirectly, but still a lot of shit. And it wasn't hundreds of years ago either"

Yakumo merely shakes her head.

"I am not in a position where I can afford enemies." Yakumo looks around the room, as though showing him her enemies, before turning back to him.

He rubs his chin. Then his eyes spot something.

"Want to see something funny?" He points his finger behind her.

Yakumo blinks and turns around. There is the giant figure of the Beast General and Lord of New Africa, Diehanger, he is on his hind legs, but looked ready to fall over any moment. He is staggering badly and Yakumo realized that the Beast Man is drunk. Yakumo then notes many other Enterrans also have their eyes on the Lord of Beasts, most with grins on their faces and even a few sniggers to go along.

Her memory goes back to that conversation with Sago and Kutal at that table about the infamous stupidity of Diehanger. They must have been waiting for him to do something stupid.

Yakumo doesn't say a word, as she watches Diehanger stagger in his drunk stupor around the ballroom, hitting and bumping into several people and things without a mutter of apology.

Yakumo then saw he is walking toward Lord Ryuma who has three of his women around him, clearly basking in their attention. Finally, the Beast Enterran stops right before the short general. She sees Ryuma glaring daggers at Diehanger, daring him to make a scene.

But it looks like Diehanger was too drunk and perhaps too stupid to heed the warning.

Then quick as a flash, the Beast dives in toward Ryuma, before the usually swift General, can react Diehanger lands a kiss on him.

A growl comes from Ryuma, as he pushes back the giant Enterran with more force than one would think for his stature. The ballroom is now filled with laughter and giggles, even from the three women. Ryuma turns sharply toward the women, his green eyes lit like flames, before he swirl back to Diehanger.

"What are you doing, you fucking idiot!"

"You were cheating on me." Replies Diehanger, as he staggers a bit. Ryuma is fuming. It seems that Ryuma's trigger was having his masculinity and sexual prowess with women questioned.

"Every time you get drunk you put your perverted fantasies onto me. Why not go ask Franken? God knows it's fucked everyone on the land and sea."

Kimylas then bends down and whispers in Yakumo's ear.

"Franken can change gender due to his fishy DNA. And he never has one he officially goes by. I guess he is what tumblr kids would call genderflud or whatever gender flavor of the week was."

What the hell? He knew what tumblr was? How did this guy know so much about the human world?

She wants to ask, but she is shaken suddenly by a loud thump. She turns back to see Ryuma has knocked out Diehanger, stone cold, on the floor. She short general turns, fuming, as he walks away. The crowd parts for him, clearly not willing to risk the Reptile Lord's temper.

Yakumo watches until Ryuma disappears into the crowd. A few guards appear to try to remove the knocked out beast from the floor.

Yakumo can't help but grin and take in a dark satisfaction at her tormentor's humiliation.

"Wow, you are quite the looker when you have a smile on your face, you know that? Not that I didn't think you were pretty before or am I trying to hit on you. It is just nice to see you smile."

Yakumo feels a redness in her cheeks and looks down.

"Damn, now I am like the awkward nerd in a teen movie at the prom trying to smooth up to the homecoming queen." He smiles and shakes his head.

"It is all right." Yakumo assures him. "You have made this evening better than I thought." She admits. Yes, he is no innocent in the demise of her species. But the honest and (perhaps false) sense of safety she feels with him, helps ease her.

"Well, this might be forward, but would you like to dance?"

Yakumo is stunned for a moment. She is truly not sure if she is allowed such a simple amusement or not. She has been given no instructions on what to do tonight. She has literally been thrown to the beasts and had no idea what she is allowed or forbidden to do.

The fire begins burning again.

If Mushrambo wants her to stumble in the dark then she would grave the first light she saw and use it to light her way.

She doesn't know how to curtsey in a kimono or it if is proper, but she bows and opens her arms. She feels the arm of the Phantom General wrap around her waist. She freezes for a moment, as she remembers this is the only other man to hold her this way besides Mushrambo.

But the first one who has her consent to do this.

"I don't know how to dance well." She admits. The White Haired General, takes her arm and places it on his shoulder.

"I will lead. You just follow until you are ready."

Somehow she feels what he says has more than one meaning to it.

–

Mushrambo doesn't care for the taste of alcohol, never has. He has seen from an early age of soldiers drowning themselves in it, trying to futilely drown the pain and memories they had. Even for a few hours. But in the end the drink would usually take them over and ruin them in the end.

Dulling pain makes it worse, he has long decided. The drugs that men use to ease their suffering becomes the literal air they breathe, poison that makes the pain go away for a while.

Mushrambo refuses all the drinks offered to him and only takes the water. Water he can understand. He has been thirsty so many times in his life. Water is life, it is essential to life. It has saved him from dying so much. It lets him live, not die.

Water doesn't dull the pain of life. It makes him live life.

Mushrambo had never thought to dull the pain. He will face everything and anything head on. He has no need to hide like a coward and drown his sorrow in pain in drink, smoke, drug, or...women.

He doesn't bother to hide how disgusted he is by the Bird General. He is still getting use to the image of her with her wings ripped off even though he was the one who did it. She will likely have some reconstruction surgery to restore them in the near future. Not that it was his concern.

She is once again in a disgracefully low cut dress, that leaves little to the imagination, not that he wants to to imagine any in the first place. Men and even a few women admire the Queen of the Air. He is told she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair and skin so fair, her features so delicate, and a lovely figure to go with it.

He knows men in her army have risked and even fallen in her honor. All for her beauty. He views it as a waste of life. Living your life for the worthless hope of someone else was foolish. You fight for the world you wanted. Not for another.

It wouldn't have been as annoying, if it weren't the fact she mainly wore it for him. She wants him to see her. She wants him to see the shiny blonde hair, the swell of her hips, her thin waist, and large breasts. He has been with her before, many times, during the war.

She thinks she is something special to him.

How wrong she is. He simply slept with her because she was there and willing. During the war she was the only female around him mostly and eager to spread her legs.

The truth was he has been with many women before in his service to humans of many types. He rarely had the urge, but when he does he takes the woman who is willing.

He remembers the first women he ever slept with. She was a human woman, believe it or not.

It was in the country of Nigeria when he was fourteen. Mushrambo doesn't remember her name, but he remembers little details of her. She was an outcast in her society; an albino with sun damaged paperish white skin and fair hair. She had many scars on her skin from attempts on her life from witchdoctors wanting her body parts for magic. She was older than him, probably by several decades, and more than a little fat.

By all definitions she was suppose to be hideous.

But he had little care for that. He was starting to have those revolting feelings that all boys got at that age, Mushrambo had it less than most, but it was still there.

But what struck to him was her stubbornness. She had been an outcast all her life, hated by ignorance, raped because of superstitious beliefs, and fighting for survival. He had seen his share of comrades to kill themselves, but the fact this one woman living by herself against all odds with little who would love her for her appearance.

Such a silly thing, but Mushrambo found himself drawn to this woman the world deemed hideous.

He gave up what humans would, foolishly, call his "innocence" to her and left to join the fighting the next day. A week later he returned to find her small hut wrecked, her limbs hacked off, and blood pooled around the bottom of her skirt.

He had buried her.

The only person who was not his comrade he had willingly buried.

He doesn't remember her name.

But he remembers her more than most of his other lovers. He had several random one night stands throughout his military career. He could count on hand with some left over on how many sexual encounters he had in a year during that time.

It had been Enterran women, Human women, tall, short, fair, dark, thin, fat, young, and old. Beauty mattered little and ugliness mattered less. His arousal was never based on looks, but on circumstances.

Not until her.

He hides an inward grunt at how his thoughts turn back to that woman. In truth, Yakumo is the only woman in his life that he regularly had sex with. Of course, this was before her silly little rebellion which he knows he can put an end to at any time.

He searches his memories and reasons for his actions that night at the lab. But disturbingly enough he remembers little about why he had slept with her.

And less why he has made her his concubine.

And she was the first woman he truly thought was beautiful.

Why?

He tries to force his thoughts from his pet human. She is not worth being made a fuss over, he tells himself.

Then he sees it in the corner of his eye.

It is her with his Phantom General; dancing.

He is lucky his control over his muscles were so refined or he would have shattered the water glass in his hands.

What the hell is Kimylas up too? Nothing good that is for sure.

To his horror his first instinct is to march up and pull her apart and reprimand her for straying. But such an open display of jealousy and possessiveness wouldn't do gossiping tongues any good. He doesn't need to look as though he has an attachment to his human.

No, he can't afford that.

But his wrath is boiling within him. He sees that damn phantom snake his arm around _his_ human, holding her even closer and she is smiling.

It should have been him.

He should have been holding her small soft body against him as she looks up with adoration.

He forces himself to look away, least anyone notice.

–

But to his unknown horror someone did.

The Reptile Princess smiles, as she sits with one leg crossed over another with a beautiful redhead leaning against her, and a glass of wine in one hand.

Her snake eyes had seen all.

It looks like this job was proving to be more entertaining than she had thought.

**Hey, everybody, I am back. **

**Okay, I am sorry it took so long to update. The thing is I just started my first job and the job/life balance is something that I am still mastering. I just find myself wanting to dick around on the net after work and sleep. Which makes me feel dumb since it is only part time, but it is a janitor job in my defense. **

**Anyway, I am trying to vow to update more often.**

**I owe so much to Carly Cuttlefish for our rpgs. I wouldn't be writing Shinzo fanfiction without her rpging it with me. She had a large role in coming up with the General's personalities and I owe that to her.**

**Also I retconned Kimylas appearance to how he is in our rpg instead of his image on the card which is tall, humanoid, long white hair, and a scarred face.**

**Facts on Albinos in Africa. Sub-Sahara Africans are the ethnic group most likely to have Albinism. Albinos are sought after in Africa by superstitious witch doctors for their limbs which are believed to carry magic.**

**And sex with an Albino woman is rumored to cure AIDS, so Albino women are at high risk for rape and STD infection. And Albino women are likely to not get married or left by their husbands due to being seen as bad luck or "ugly."**


	10. Chapter 10

Yakumo doesn't feel she is quite in the light yet, but she sees flickers of light along the corridor of this deadly game.

She has found a groove to crawl in through her dancing with the Phantom General, but there is about to be another twisted route.

But since when have things ever been easy for her?

"Excuse me, General Kimylas, but may I dance with your lovely partner?"

That voice...she knows it somewhere. She turns, and her eyebrows raise. There, standing before her, is none other than the Robot King Nipper.

Yakumo has to hide her initial reaction of disgust. He is dressed more ridiculously than usual and it is only a reflection of his personality, gaudy and without taste, respect, or honor. He has sold out his own race for false trappings of wealth and privilege.

She feels Kimylas grip her,

"It is your choice." He tells her. She thinks for a moment about what will happen if she refuses him. It is not like she is a courtier or any such thing. Yakumo knows everyone in this room hates her and is views her as Mushrambo's whore that he should have killed long ago.

"Thank you, but I would like to keep to Lord Kimylas tonight, as my partner. I am honored by your invitation though, King Nipper." There that was _far _more curtsy than he deserved.

The Robot King gives a deep chuckle.

"My, aren't you lucky to have such a lovely young lady so attached to you." He looks into Yakumo's eyes with a lazy smirk on his face.

Yakumo has never in her life felt the urge to punch someone as badly as the robot in front of her. There is something about him that truly repulses even more than Ryuma.

"You remind me of my creator...you have his eyes too, all though blue."

Then how the fuck did she have his eyes if they were different. Yakumo's annoyance level is rising. Is he _trying _to pick a fight with her? Possibly start some gossip over a mutual dislike between the Emperor's Whore and the foolish Robot King?

"Doctor Tatsuro was a great man."

Yakumo's mind grinds to a halt, as a whiplash overcomes her.

Her father...had created King Nipper? She has known her father had worked in the Robotic field and had defiantly created some Artificially Intelligent Beings. But to hear it is the traitor king himself. No, it couldn't be. She stares into the mechanical eyes of King Nipper, as though searching for some sign of her father.

Whether the robot is telling the truth or not, she can't tell, but one thing is clear he defiantly had some connection to her father.

And without a doubt he knew Doctor Tatsuro was her father.

But why is he bringing it up? She is unsure of what words to say when a new voice enters the fray.

"Yakumo, what are you doing here?" The Human looks up to see an Enterran with pale blue skin, white hair, horns on his head, and wings on his back. Hasn't she endured enough for a night? Now she had to deal with a someone who seemed to know her, but she didn't recognize him.

The new man looks confused for a second before placing a hand to his white hair and laughing.

"Sorry to startle you. It's me Sago in Hyper Form. I am a guard here at the party." His humor fades a bit. "But what are you doing here? I thought this place was for the Elites here and you are defiantly not dressed to be a waitress."

"You know the Emperor's Human Concubine, Sir?" Comes Nippper's voice.

It shatters her world. Sago's sea blue eyes widen and his mouth drops open in shock. She revealed human can't bare to look at him a moment longer.

She turns and flees.

Yakumo rushes toward the French Doors that lead out into the garden as the cool night hair meets the tears in her eyes, giving a freezing sensation.

"Damn it, Damn it, all!"

Her mind flashes back to Brutice and his refusal to accept her despite every kindness she attempted to offer him. She painfully remembers the scorn she had received at the hands of the other maids and guests at the party. And Mushrambo's cold indifference to her.

Now one of her only friends will join the fray of those who despised her for her heritage. Was this now her purpose in the world? Was she meant to be hated by all? nothing more than a scapegoat for Enterrans to take their remaining bitter feelings toward humanity on?

The fire she treasured so much is now being doused in her new despair. What had she been thinking that she could change a world that had nothing but hate towards he.

"Yakumo." Come a soft voice. She freezes for a moment as she recognizes the voice of Hyper Sago.

She can't move. She can't breathe. She can't dare to look.

Then she feels a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Yakumo..." He repeats. The Human finally gains the courage to look up. Sago's mouth is curved into a hard line. His eyes are filled with sadness, and his posture is tense.

"Yakumo, I am not going to hurt you. I promise. Let's just talk." Yakumo finds it in her to nod, but still feels her stomach in painful contracting knots of anxiety.

She is lead to a stone bench and Sago helps her to sit down. He then takes a seat beside her and silence follows.

"Yakumo, I don't hate you...for being like that."

He couldn't even bring himself to say the name of her race. He says he didn't hate her, but she isn't foolish enough to believe they are out of the woods, yet.

"It is hard to process." He continues, "Humans...they did a lot of bad stuff."

Yakumo beings winging her hands together in an open sign of anxiety. Great, now he was going to give her a speech on the reasons why he couldn't be her friend anymore.

"But so have Enterrans."

In one frail moment, a single knot unweaves itself in her stomach in a feeling of hope that she needs beyond all reason.

Sago's blue eyes meets hers, and she can tell now that he is feeling a mix of uneasy emotions that is not so different than what she is feeling now.

"I am not going to bullshit you and say...I am comfortable with you being human, and it doesn't make a difference. It sounds awful to say, but it is how I feel. But at the same time...you haven't hated me. My kind destroyed yours, and you have been nothing bit kind to me."

He gently rests an arm on her shoulder.

"I am not stupid enough to turn away from you just because you are human. Yakumo, you have shown yourself to be a much better person than ninety-nine percent of the people I have known. What I am saying is...I want a chance to still remain friends. I don't want to throw away a wonderful person like you because of something as stupid as race."

The knots in her begin unraveling. His bittersweet honesty is more than what she could ever dream of even though it wasn't perfect. She knows better than to believe hate and prejudice just goes away in one day. Prejudice is something deep inside someone, like roots deep in the Earth. It can't just be plucked away and then everything be sunshine and rainbows.

Then she feels his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Yakumo's cheeks become red at that motion, but the sensation of gentle physical touch puts her at ease.

It had been a long time since someone sincerely touched her gently. Then without warning memories of raped by Mushrambo surface and in a panic she jerks away.

Sago is startled, Yakumo turns red.

"Forgive...me." She stutters out. "I just have trouble with being...touched."

He pauses, as though thinking.

"I can imagine that...after what you've been through." He must have remembered she was Mushrambo's concubine

"Thank you for understanding."

Another silence passes.

"Thank you...I hope you can understand me. It is hard for me to think of you as human, but at the same time I don't want to lose you Yakumo. You are one of the best people I've ever meet. Probably the best woman too."

A warm blush feels her cheeks, as she gazes up to Sago.

In his Hyper Form...he is handsome she realizes. Yakumo had spent most of her adolescence underground with only her father for company. She was never around boys and her first time with a man hadn't been pleasant to say the least. So in other words she never truly found a man handsome. She heard the maid's gossip of how handsome Mushrambo was, but Yakumo can never view someone with a heart as cold and black as his to be beautiful.

But here was a man who was looking at her so warmly and gently. And he was being kind to her.

Yakumo's heart felt an unfamiliar flutter.

–

He wanted to murder that soldier right there. He should take that Water Enterran's head into his hand and crush it in front of her. Let her see what happens when she strays, when she _looks _at someone like that.

In a way, she has never looked at him.

Yes, he knows that look. The look that young women and girls give to the men they desire. He has had his fair share of such adoring glances and stares from women. But they never meant a thing to him. But he had never seen her look at him with such adoring eyes.

He tightens his fist, as the power rages in him. His Elites are the only ones who can sense energy, a technique he has wisely hidden from his generals. They must be quaking in their boots at such unfamiliar rage and emotion from their leader.

Mushrambo forces his mind to control his actions, but he can't control the fury. Even in everyday life he has never truly felt serene or calm, just lack of feeling, so forcing himself into a calming state is impossible.

But it clears his mind enough to allow him to do this.

The Emperor walks up toward the pair. Yakumo is the first to see him. Her gaze goes from adoring to misery before an eye could blink. He has to reign in the sudden burst of furious rage at this.

_Ungrateful, _his mind thinks, how dare she look at him with such a gaze of disgust. He had spared her life, brought her into a life of comfort, protected her in a world that would rather have her dead, and now she gazes so shamelessly at a man she just meet, but not him, her protector, emperor, and master.

The unworthy boy then turns and his eyes widened in a terror that so _satisfies _him. The young soldier gets up and bows. Now closer, Mushrambo can tell clearly he is a Water Enterran and member of Franken's forces. Good, now he has some idea of how to discipline him.

There is a silence that follows. The boy cannot speak unless spoken too in the presence of an emperor.

His human breaks the silence.

"This is Sago. He is a friend of mind who I meet through my Co-Worker, Kutal."

So she knew him already, but it doesn't excuse the way she had looked at a man who had done nothing for her in comparison to him.

"I see." Mushrambo coldly comments, still resisting the urge to shatter the boy's skull into pieces. Yakumo wisely senses this.

"It's been nice talking to you, Sago. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night."

The boy is at _least _wise enough to see an exit when he can. So the boy turns, but then stops for a moment and gazes at Yakumo.

"By the way, you look beautiful in that."

It took all his self control not to snap the boy in half at that.

Finally, he leaves. He is alone with his human.

"You have been shameless tonight."

The human girl freezes for a moment, but then an anger wells up in her azure eyes.

"What? What have I done?"

He shakes his head, at her, at her youth, naivety, and foolishness.

"I am not a fool, Human. I could tell you were throwing yourself at both my generals and that little boy just now."

Her cheeks inflame at the accusation and he can see the gleam of tears in her eyes.

"What the _hell_ did you expect me to do?" She both asks and accuses with an uncharacteristic foul language she almost never uses. "You left me in a middle of a place were over ninety-nine percent of the people wanted to kill me on the spot. Tell me what you wanted me to do! If you didn't want me mingling with no one you should have not thrown me to the side or better yet not have brought me!"

Rage and frustration gather in him. If this was _anyone_ else he would have destroyed her at this moment. But once again he finds he simply _can't._

Something about the boldness draws him, the ferocity in her usually gentle blue eyes, that rivals even his greatest foes in battle, the strength that her frail form contained.

And he can't stop it. It hasn't been since his childhood that he didn't or couldn't know what to do with an opponent. It is simply kill...kill or force them to submit.

Before she can speak another word, he forcefully crushes his lips against hers. It is too rough, to hard, to angry for him to enjoy. It is about pure domination, letting her know who and what is in charge.

As expected, she flails and tries to push away, but his arms are wrapped around her. Her efforts to push him away are as futile as a single hand trying to hold back a flood.

Finally, he breaks the kiss.

"Human-" His tone is the coldest he has ever spoken to her in. So cold it causes even her to freeze. "-you have absolutely _no_ power here, _none. _What even gives you the notion you can just rebel like this? Don't you realize I can just destroy you here or now? Or that I could drag you back into this garden and _truly _rape you, and no one would dare try to save you? Not even your precious Sago would step in to protect you from me, no one would."

Tears begin to well in his human's eyes.

The sight of her tears is not nearly as satisfying as it should be.

It makes him even angry at her.

"Let me show you something, _Human."_

With that he transports them both away.

–

Yakumo feels that her heart, stomach, and liver are in her throat. What is he going to do with her? The first possibility comes to his threat of rape, then torture, or murder follows. It could be all and possibly not in that order.

She sees darkness around her, but already being out in the dark her eyes have adjusted. But she sees nothing but stone walls and ceiling. A thought seizes her heart. What if he planned to leave her in there for the rest of her days, never seeing the sun or moon again.

But she then hears a moan. She looks over in the direction of the source and gasps.

There is an Enterran you has been nailed to the wall. His hands were outstretched and nailed at the palms in a mockery of the crucifixion.. His wings were also nailed to the wall, his body was bone thin and any muscle had long been loss from lack of nutrition or apathy. The only thing making him stand is the nails.

She looks into the eyes in of the Enterran and he might as well be a dead man. There is nothing in his eyes, not even pain, fear, or hurt. It is complete emptiness. There is nothing. He has given up long ago, not even the pain effects him now.

"This is what I brought you hear to see. I was going to bring him out for all of you to see him, but this is a far better lesson. Yakumo, this is far from the worse that I do to people who make themselves out to defy me. Have you not looked at what I have done for you? I kept you safe, feed you, clothed you. You have not truly been mistreated under me despite your fraudulent accusations of rape against me. I might as well have made you my empress with all the good I have treated you." 

A cauldron of emotions boil over in Yakumo; angry, fear, hate, and doom. Was there no end to the pit of this man's depravity? If she is the best he could treat someone it was a wonder he hadn't just killed off the entire world. How could such an immoral twisted and utterly morally repulsive man _ever _been brought into being.

And why in God's name was the power to wipe out continents?

She wants to scream. She wants to shoot all kinds of obscenities against him. Call him out on all he has done and hit him. Just hurt him like he has hurt her and the rest of the world.

Yakumo now realizes that if it wasn't his hate and twisted mind leading the rebellion that her race would have never completely been destroyed. Another person would have just let a truce or treaty eventually been signed. Mushrambo had gone all out to destroy the world. He had no room in his heart for anything, but destruction.

Once again, she wants to tell him all of this, but she can't. Fear grips her frail heart like a rose thin.

Mushrambo, thinking he has won, teleports them back him.

**Hey everyone. Sorry, for the lack of updates. I am still getting use to my new job (I never had one before) and that has been taking up a lot of my mental energy. And I was under some stress because some stupid man tried to get me fired for saying "Damn it"**

**Anyway, I would like to inform you this is not a romance. This is a drama. It is about the relationship between Mushrambo and Yakumo, but it is not romantic.**

**Also what Mushrambo did to Yakumo was rape, but like most rapists he makes excuses for why it wasn't REALLY rape, especially now that he has begun to truly desire her.**


End file.
